Hidden Princess, Hidden Power
by darkiceone
Summary: Having enough of her adoptive parents, Kagome goes to see an old friend for help. But what happens when she meets her best friends, friend? Love, hate, and more....plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

The three walked down the streets of the capital. The hanyou boy, the oldest of them, ran as a tall girl with long raven hair chased him down the street. They were being followed by a tall guy with a small pony tail that was dressed in black pants and a dark purple shirt. As they ran they failed to notice the strange looks of the both confused and disgust as they passed through the mostly demon filled village.

"Inuyasha get back here!" the girl yelled out.

"No way, you're just going to hit me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Miroku you better help me stop him!" she yelled out.

"Sango my dear you know I would love to but…" was all he said before a barrier went around the three.

Inuyasha thought that Miroku wouldn't help Sango but was proven wrong when he slammed into the barrier. Sango took hold of Inuyasha by his hair and began to punch him as if he were some short of punching bag. Sango hadn't noticed that Miroku had stopped them a block from her house but Miroku was held in place as he parried that what he was wrong. _'Please don't let it be her…please let me be wrong.' _Miroku thought as the barrier was lowered. Before Sango or Inuyasha could stop him he was off.

"Where the hell is he going?" Inuyasha asked Sango as he began to pick up on the strong scent of blood.

Before Sango could even answer Inuyasha was off leaving a very pissed off and confused girl. "If they just did it to piss me off I'm kicking their sorry asses." She said before running to catch up to her friends.

Sango was shocked and enraged at the sight she came to. Inuyasha was carrying a still bleeding girl while Miroku held her bags. Sango looked at the girls face and was even more enraged to see that the girl who was injured badly was an old childhood friend of hers. _'No…Kagome what the hell happened to you?' _Sango thought as she turned to face Miroku.

"I know…we need to stop the bleeding." Was all Miroku said.

"Do you guys know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha lay her on the couch while I get the first aid kit." Sango requested as she opened the front door to her house. _'Thank god mom isn't home.' _She thought.

"Sango I can heal her." Miroku said as he began to heal most of the major wounds she had.

"I'm still getting some bandages." Sango said.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Sango could do nothing but worry about this girl. _'Who the hell is she…why the fuck does she look like Kikiyo?' _Inuyasha thought as Sango and Miroku looked over her. After her wounds and bruises had been healed Inuyasha carried her up to Sango's room while Sango and Miroku went to get some food to make. _'When they get back they better explain everything before she wakes' up.' _He thought as he sat down to watch TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sango and Miroku entered Sango's mother work and looked for the supplies they needed. They mainly needed pain killers, herbal teas and energy pills. After they gathered everything they needed they walked over to the counter and waited for the woman's reaction. Robin eyes her duahgter and her friend carefully before asking, "What do you all need this for?"

"Mom…Kagome's back…she showed up at the house bleeding and passed out." Sango explained.

"Oh my god…does she need a doctor?" Robin asked.

"No, I healed her but she will need to get these items to help her recover." Miroku answered.

"Who's watching her?" she asked as she began to charge the items.

"Inuyasha…mom can she stay with us? By the looks of things she ran away from home." Sango asked.

"Of course…now get going before she attacks your other friend." She answered as she handed them the bag.

"Thanks mom…see you at home." Sango said.

Her facial features showed that the seventeen year old girl was doing nothing more than sleeping peacefully. No one know that she was being tormented by nightmares and monsters of her past. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she sat up to look at her surroundings. She was no longer at home, no longer at a place where all she did was clean and get beaten by her adoptive parents, she was save and would no longer be used as a slave. _'Where am I?' _she thought as she slowly got up while shoving the pain that ran through her away. A she looked around the room a picture caught her attention. The picture had her younger self when she was nine with her two best friends in int. _'I'm in Sango's room…I found Sango.' _She thought happily.

She was brought back into reality when she heard people talking. She opened the door and walked out only to run into a good friend. Miroku quickly caught her before she could fall to the floor and smiled. She in turned smiled and asked, "Where's Sango?"

"She's down stairs making some tea for you to take some medicine." He answered.

"I need to talk to you both." She said.

"Hey Miroku is that girl up yet?" a voice was heard.

"Who is that?" she asked already beginning to tense up.

"That's just Inuyasha…Kagome what happened to you?" Miroku answered.

Kagome quickly pushed Miroku so that she was able to stand on her own only to feel nothing but pain. Miroku stared at her for any signs of pain but when he saw nothing he let out a long sigh and said, "Come on first I'll introduce you to Inuyasha and then you can tell us what the hell happened." Before walking away to the living room.

"Ok." Was all she said.

Inuyasha had been watching T.V when the sounds of footsteps caused him to turn and see Miroku walking in with the injured girl walking behind him. _'What the hell is wrong with him?! She's in pain.' _He thought as he noticed her eyes were filled with pain. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was upset so he faced his friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're letting her walk around when she's in pain." Inuyasha growled as he picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"You did what?!" Sango yelled as she entered with the tray of medicine and food for Kagome.

'_How the hell did he know? He doesn't…I don't even know him and he can read me like an open fucking book.' _Kagome thought as she stared at Sango. Before Sango could even hit him Kagome said, "Hey Sango…how you been?"

"Kagome…oh here's some pain killers and some energy pills. You need to eat so I got you some soup." Sango said as she completely forgot about hitting Miroku.

"Thank you, who's the hanyou?" she replied.

"Uh, thanks Inuyasha…don't worry he's cool." Sango answered.

"Now would you please tell us why you were covered in blood." Inuyasha growled as she took the medicine and began to eat.

Kagome took her time in chewing her food and taking the medicine all the while trying to figure out if she should allow this guy to hear the truth. _'If he can tell when I'm in pain when Sango and Miroku can't than he'll be able to tell if I'm lying. I guess I can trust him.' _She thought as she placed the cup of tea down.

"Quiet stalling Kagome." Sango said.

"Fine…my parents beat the shit out of me and when I finally fought back the pulled out knives. They caught me trying to run away." Kagome explained.

"Well my mom already said it's ok for you to stay here." Sango said as she tried to hold back her anger.

"Actually…this would be the first place they check…I was planning on getting my own place." Kagome said.

"But what if they find you there? Who's going to protect you?" Miroku asked.

"You could stay with me." Inuyasha said as he was shocked by his own boldness.

"That's a great idea…that way we'll know where you are and that you're safe." Sango said.

"But what about her school? Won't they find her there?" Miroku asked.

"What school do you go to Kagome?" Sango added.

"Umm…I don't go to school anymore." Kagome answered.

"Did they keep you from school?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, they made me graduate two years early so that I can work and clean. They kept most of my pay checks. Up until I quit." Kagome explained.

Before anything else could be asked or said there was a loud knock on the door which caused everyone to stay still. Kagome turned to Sango and whispered, "Its them…I have to get out of here."

"Inuyasha can we meet you guys at your house?" Sango whispered as she got ready to open the door.

"Yeah, you guys better be careful." Inuyasha said before he offered Kagome his back and said, "Get on…they can't catch up to me."

Once they were gone, Miroku made himself at home while Sango took a calming breath before opening the door. Sango smiled as warmly as she could and said, "Hello may I help you."

"Hello Sango…do you remember us?" Kagome's mother asked sweetly.

"Of course…what brings you both here? Is Kagome with you?" Sango answered.

"I'm sorry dear but she ran away and we were wondering if she came to see you." Her father stated.

"I'm sorry sir but she hasn't stopped by. If you'd like I'll call you when or if she shows up here." Sango offered. _'Stupid bastards don't know that I know the truth.' _She thought.

"Thank you dear…our number is 866-6566 **(A/N: I just thought of the number so please don't call it.)** and would you please tell her that we miss her." Her mother requested.

"I will." Sango said as they left.

Kagome kept her head down as she tried to hold back her tears. For all she knew Sango and Miroku could be fighting her parents. They could be badly injured and she was running away from it. Finally after the silence and scent of tears got to him Inuyasha asked, "Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just worried for Sango and Miroku." She answered as her tears quickly stopped.

"Then you're worrying for nothing…Miroku has strong spiritual powers and Sango is the best fighter against any human, hanyou or demon I know." He said as he tried to keep her calm.

"Are we close by?" Kagome asked as she noticed that he was slowing down.

"Yeah, it's that last one by the forest." He answered just as he took one giant leap to land right in front of the house. As he put her down he said, "It's small but its home."

"Small is just fine with me." She said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well let's get in before Sango and Miroku get here." He said as he unlocked the door.

"Thank you." She said before she walked in.

After Inuyasha showed her the house Kagome entered her room and began to unpack while Inuyasha went to the store. After she got unpacked and fixed the room the way she liked it she got some cloths and jumped in the shower. _'Finally a warm bath…this is my new home…and I wouldn't change it for the world.' _She thought happily. When Kagome got out of the bath she found herself alone in the house so she decided to go to sleep.

Sango and Miroku sat outside Inuyasha's door waiting to be let in. Miroku kept on suggesting they should leave because he suggested they were getting 'closer' which caused Sango to hit him over the head. Just as Sango was about to hit him for the up tenth time Inuyasha's voice was heard ask, "Why are you guys out here? Didn't Kagome let you in?"

"She is there alone?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I went to go buy more food and some more medicine for her." Inuyasha answered.

"Then she must be asleep…tell her we'll stop by tomorrow after school." Sango said as she and Miroku began to walk off.

"Whatever…I'm not going to school tomorrow." He told them.

"Ok, we'll get your work then." Miroku said.

After Inuyasha walked into the house Miroku turned to Sango and said, "They would make a good couple."

'_So would we.' _She thought. "Yeah, are you walking me home?"

"Of course I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." He answered, _'my Sango.' _He thought.

"You know you don't have to." She replied.

"But I want to." He stated.

The rest of the walk was quick and peaceful as the two did nothing but enjoy each other's company. Sango was glad that she had time alone with Miroku, she would never tell a soul about her true feelings about him. She had no idea that Miroku was thinking the same thing. After Miroku had walked Sango home he quickly made his way home all the while not liking the feeling he got when Sango wasn't by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next day Sango and Miroku met up and went to school without Inuyasha. Why they got there they were met by a very hated girl. She looked like Kagome but this girl had not left them alone and always claimed that Inuyasha was her boyfriend. Sango as usual tried to ignore the girl until she heard her annoying voice ask, "Where's **MY** Inuyasha?"

"He had things to do now fuck off." Sango hissed.

"Sill girl…how dare you address me a stronger being then you like that." Kikiyo yelled as she began to glow a dark red color.

"So what, I have my own ability and could kick your ass without trying." Sango yelled back.

"lets go Sango…we don't want to be late." Miroku said as he placed a barrier around Kikiyo and her demon followers.

"God I hate her…I wish someone would kick her sorry ass already." Sango hissed as she tried to calm down.

"Don't worry…I may not be the one to do it but someone is going to kick her ass soon." Miroku said as he helped her calm down.

"Um…I guess…let's just get to class." Sango said as she felt a lot better.

Later that morning Kagome woke up and couldn't help but drool at the smell of it. It had been three days since her parents had fed her and boy was she hungry. _'Wait a minute…Inuyasha should be in school.' _She thought as she got out of bed and walked out to find Inuyasha making breakfast. As soon as Inuyasha picked up on her footsteps he turned around and said, "I'm making us something to eat…is there anything you don't like or can't eat?"

"No, also long as its food I'm fine and I'm not allergic to anything if that is what you meant." Kagome answered as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he tried to keep the silence at bay.

"Fine I guess…why didn't you go to school?" Kagome answered.

"I thought I'd stay just to make sure you weren't going to pass out." Inuyasha answered.

"You're a lair…you staid because you didn't want t go so doing use me as an excuse." Kagome replied as she was able to pick up on the truth.

Inuyasha stood in shock, no one had ever been able to tell when he laid or not. Well no one but his parents anyway. Kagome however stood up and began to help with breakfast. He was snapped back to reality when he heard her ask, "Where the eggs?"

"They're in the frigid." He answered as he watched her flips the pancakes and fry the bacon.

"Um…do you mind if I cook the eggs?" Kagome asked.

"No, when did you learn?" He answered.

"I've known how to cook by the time I hit seventh grade thanks to my lazy parents." Kagome replied as she handed him the pan.

The rest of the time they spent it quietly so that they wouldn't burn any of the food. After Kagome had set the table she got them some cups while Inuyasha got the juice. After a while of eating in silence, Kagome looked up to face Inuyasha and asked, "Do you have any parents?"

"No, they were killed just for having me but before they could kill me I was taken in until I decided to move out." Inuyasha answered. _'Why does it hurt so much more when I lie to her then when I did with Sango and Miroku?' _he thought.

"Sorry to hear that." She said.

"Don't worry about it…so what's the deal with your parents…are they crazy or something?" he asked as he tried to get the subject away from himself.

"No, I think it's because they wanted their own kid but then they got stuck with me so they couldn't." Kagome answered as she continued to eat.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Uh…what I mean is I'm adopted and they never wanted me." Kagome explained.

'_I should've kept my damn mouth shut.' _He thought. "Sorry I asked."

"So, are you going to your afternoon classes?" Kagome asked as she finished her food.

"Well would you be alright?" he replied.

"Yeah, besides since I was just going to finish fixing up my room and clean up a bit." She answered.

"Ok well I'm going to clean up the kitchen and then leave." He said as he stood up.

"No, just get your stuff and go…I need something to keep me busy anyway." She told him as she began to clean up herself.

"Ok, I'll be back by four thirty." He said.

After Inuyasha had left Kagome began to use a power she had barely obtained when she had turned thirteen. She had the power to telekinesis. So she ended up finishing up a lot faster than most girls would. After cleaning up the kitchen, living room and her room, she got all of her cloth and dumped them in the washer. _'I can't believe this…I'm finally in a real home…one where I won't get beaten if I don't clean every day.' _She thought happily as she continued to clean.

Inuyasha ran to school and made it with enough time to look for Sango and Miroku, which wasn't very hard since he knew where to find them. After walking to their usual lunch spot he sat down and scared them both. After the shock wore off, Sango asked, "What about Kagome?"

"She said she'd be fine…that I should come." He answered.

"Did she say what she was going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going to clean and fix up her room." He answered.

"So then what are we going to do after school?" Sango asked.

"Well you two losers are going to take a hike while Inuyasha and I go on a date." Kikiyo's voice was heard.

Inuyasha let out a warning growl only to be ignored as she and two other girls came closer to them. Miroku however placed up a barrier before they began to laugh at Kikiyo's enraged face. After Kikiyo had dispelled the barrier she said, "Get in my way and I'll ccrush you like a bug."

"Whatever bitch…just get the hell out of here." Inuyasha growled.

"yeah, leave us the fuck alone." Sango added.

"No one wants you here anyway." Miroku continued.

Before Kikiyo could being to have her fit, a demon girl that had a feather in her hair with violet eyes leaned in and whispered something in her ear which caused her already pissed off Kikiyo to get enraged. _'Shit I have Kagome's scent on me.' _He thought but was to late when he heard Kikiyo yell, "Who the h ell were you with and why?!"

"Fuck you Kikiyo he doesn't need to explain anything to you!" Sango yelled back.

"Yes he does because he's my boyfriend!" she yelled as she began to glow a very dark red.

"I've never been your damn boyfriend and I'll never be your fucking boyfriend even if you were the last fucking girl in this mother fucking univers!" Inuyasha yelled as light purple strips began to appear on the side of his face.

To shocked to even defend herself Kikiyo run off in tears as she was followed by down demon girls. Sango and Miroku could do nothing but stare at him as he tried his best to get control over himself. Before Sango and Miroku could even say anything the bell rang which singnaled that lunch was over and that it was time for class. While in class Inuyasha paid attention while the teacher talked. Once they were given their assignments Miroku assed a not to Inuyasha that said, **'Dude what the hell?' **

'**I don't know…I just got tired of her shit.' **He wrote.

'**That was badass! Hopefully now she'll leave you the fuck alone.' **Sango wrote.

'**Whatever…let's just finish the work.' **Inuyasha wrote_. 'I wonder how Kagome is doing.'_ _He _thought.

Kagome jumped up while glowing a dark blue color, one she realized it had just been a bad dream she placed everything that had been moved due to the amount of power she had realized back where it belonged. After words Kagome continued to do the laundry and clean since she had nothing else to do. After school when Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked in they were amazed at how clean it was compared to before. The three found Kagome asleep on the floor curled up into a little ball. When Inuyasha tried to pick her up he was thrown back as Kagome jumped awake ready to defend herself.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she ran over to him while Miroku placed Kagome in a barrier.

"Inuyasha? Oh my god…Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she easily broke through and ran to heal his wounds.

Before Miroku could warn her of the possibility that he could be purified he watched as she easily haled him without harming him. After words Kagome helped him up and locked herself up in her room. Sango tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. Finally realizing that there was nothing they could do, Sango and Miroku left. Once they were gone, Inuyasha knocked on her bed room door and said, "Kagome can I come in?"

"No, leave me alone." Her broken voice was heard.

Inuyasha entered his room and used the bath that the two shared to get into Kagome's room. Kagome had been crying for hours and kept herself in a protective barrier that was in a shape of a bubble. When Inuyasha walked in she was frightened but instead of attacking him she attacked herself which only led to her slamming on to the floor and off the bed. Inuyasha ran over to her and picked her up before saying, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and cried out, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm becoming like them." as new tears began to run alongside her face. Inuyasha sat in the bed and held her as she cried herself to sleep. She had so much pain and this breakdown was one of the many to come. Once she was fast asleep Inuyasha tucked her in and wend to sleep hoping that she would soon recover from her parent's abuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The rest of the week flew by and Kagome was a lot better. She wasn't as pale or as depressed as she once was. The four of them now sat in a circle playing a fun little game. One at a time they took turns and asked a question but if the person refused to answer they would have to do something embarrassing that the other three would come up with. Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha then back to Sango before saying, "Ok, I chose Sango…do you like anyone more than a friend?"

'_Damn it Kagome.' _Sango thought. "Yes, I like someone more than a friend." She answered.

"Ok, your turn." Kagome stated happily.

"Ok, Inuyasha what do you remember about your parents before they died?" Sango asked.

'_Damn it…their not dead.' _He thought angrily. "I hardly remember anything." He answered.

"Ok, your turn Inuyasha…I'm getting something to drink." Sango said as she got up.

"Can I have some water?" Kagome asked her.

"Sure, you guys want anything?" Sango answered.

"Yeah, some juice." Miroku answered.

"No thanks." Inuyasha said.

Once Sango left the room Inuyasha turned to Miroku and began to grin like a mad man. Miroku did not like the way Inuyasha was looking at him and hoped he could answer the question. Inuyasha then asked, "Miroku do you like Sango more than a friend?"

As soon as that question left his lips, Miroku's throat went dry and he could hardly breath. _'Shit…knowing him he'll make me do something worst.' _Miroku thought as he took in a deep breath and said, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sango asked as she walked back into her room with some drinks.

"Yes as in good it's my turn?" Miroku quickly told her before Inuyasha or Kagome could tell her the truth.

"Ok, well what's your question and who's it for?" Sango asked as she handed them their drinks.

"Well it's for Kagome." Miroku said.

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, umm have you ever had a boyfriend if so how far did you two get?" Miroku asked as he watched Inuyasha tense up with anger. _'I knew it…he does like her.' _

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked as she clearly showed that she would not answer the question.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Miroku as Miroku began to grin as if he were the happiest man in the world. Kagome however sat still waiting to continue the game. Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "Fine, then you have to sit on Inuyasha's lap until you turn down another question."

Before Inuyasha could attack Miroku, Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lat and got conformable. Kagome then turned to look at Sango and smiled. The game was now going to get a lot more interesting when there was a knock on the door before Sango's mother walked in and said, "Kagome dear, I got you a job. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you, what time do I go in?" Kagome replied.

"Wait…why are you getting a job?" Inuyasha asked.

"One to help you pay the bills and two to save money for college." Kagome answered.

"You start at eight in the morning for training." Sango's mother answered.

"you're starting on a weekend?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but at least I'll have the afternoon to hang out with you guys." Kagome said.

"Sango I'm going out to get you guys some dinner…I'll be back." Her mother said as she left the room.

Once the door was closed Kagome turned to Sango and grinned evilly. Sango took a calming breath while trying not to fear her friends smile. Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "Sango do you ever have any perverted dreams about any guys?" with an evil grin that said, _'Don't mess with the master.' _

"What do I have to do?" Sango asked as she gave her a look that said, _'You will die.' _

"You have to sit on Miroku's lap until I get off of Inuyasha's lap." Kagome answered while Sango did what she was told she turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Do you know how to cook anything over then breakfast?"

"yes." He answered as he began to relax with Kagome's aura surrounding him.

"Ok your turn." Sango replied.

"Ok, Kagome do you know how to cook dinner and lunch food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I know how to cook diner so doing worry." She answered.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok, Miroku do you like Sango sitting on your lap or do you hate it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't hate it." He answered.

"Ok, Sango can we watch a movie?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we'll play another time." Sango said as she gave her a look that said, _'You're not off the hook.' _

Before they knew it, it was half an hour until midnight. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up all the while trying not to wake her up. Sango turned to Miroku and Inuyasha and saw that they were ready to leave. After they said their good-byes, Inuyasha and Miroku each walked home. When Inuyasha got home he laid Kagome down on her bed before he himself went to sleep.

********Kagome's Dream****** **

**The village was burning and there was death and blood everywhere. The screams where loud enough to be heard for miles away. The night sky was filled with fire lit arrows that were aimed at the dragons. The lord and lady stood in the center of the battle fighting to protect their child. The lady turned to one of her most trusted servant and handed her, her child while saying, "Run take my daughter and run." But my lady she is safer here." The servant replied. **

"**Listen to my wife and take her…Isis!" the lord roared as he called for one of the fastest dragons he had tried. **

**Soon a dark green dragon flew down from the sky and blocked all attacks while the servant with the child claimed on her back. Once they were set the lord said, "Take them to safety…do not fail me Isis." Before the dragon took off. **

**The dragons flew as fast as it could while avoiding all attacks and battles. Just as they had reached the western lands the dragon and human came crushing down to the ground with the infant in hand. **

********End of dream********

Kagome sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She couldn't believe how real it had looked and felt. Kagome turned to check the time and saw that it was five in the morning. _'I guess I should start the day.' _She thought as she got out of bed to take a bath. Kagome took a warm bath and was completely relaxed by the time she got out. Just as she had just covered herself up with a towel the door to Inuyasha's side opened and they froze.

"Umm…morning." Kagome said as she tried to make things less tense and less weird.

"Umm…morning…are you done?" he asked as he looked away from her wet from.

"Yeah, it's all yours." She said as she walked out to get dressed in her room.

'_Damn she looked great!' _his demon blood yelled.

After using the bath room Inuyasha walked out to find Kagome in a spaghetti strap and short shorts. Kagome felt him staring at her so she let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Sorry…this is the only thing I have to wear when I wake up. My perverted father had me wear this."

'I'll be back." Was all he said in a cold tone as she continued to make their food.

Kagome continued to make their food and thought nothing of it but she was surprised when Inuyasha took over after he had handed her a ver large T-shirt to wear. Kagome looked at t and asked, "What's this for?"

"Is for you to wear so you can throw out that slut out-fit." He growled out.

"Thanks." She said before she left to go change.

As they ate breakfast the mate was quiet. Inuyasha seemed upset and she was in a rush to get ready. After cleaning up and saying good-bye, she left the house to her first day of work. When she got to the restaurant she was explained the way they worked and what she would start off doing. She would start off as a waitress and would slowly work her way up to become a hostess. _'This may be a crap job but at least I get to keep my pay check.' _She thought as she got to work.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sat in Miroku's room in a very unconformable silence. Sango and Miroku knew better then to piss him off when he was in a bad mood but that didn't mean they didn't want to keep quiet. Before they could even ask Inuyasha stood up and said, "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow."

But it's a Saturday." Miroku replied.

"I don't give a fuck." He growled out before leaving.

"Wow…I wonder what or who pissed him off." Sango said.

"Don't know but I hope he doesn't lose it with Kagome." Was all Miroku said before he popped in a movie.

Once Inuyasha got back he went straight to his room and took a bath. _'That disgusting bastard.' _He thought as he desperately tried to keep his demon blood under control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Soon a month flew by and Kagome and Inuyasha began to get along better and live with one another peacefully. It was Kagome's day off and she was going to meet with Sango to go to her house to have some 'girl time,' as Sango had put it. Kagome was just reaching the front of the school when she heard Sango yelling and Miroku's voice telling her to stay calm. By the time she reached them Sango was in a barrier that had no oxygen what so ever. Miroku was on the floor and Inuyasha was making out with some chick. Kagome dispelled the barrier and ran to heal Sango and Miroku's cut. But before she could reach them she was grabbed by the wrist as she heard a girl say, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm no one you want to piss off…now let go bitch." Kagome hissed.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm going to force you to watch me beat the crap out of your friends." The wind demon hissed.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I am Kagura you weak pathetic human."

"Let go!" Kagome yelled as she blasted her away and slammed her straight into the through the nearest tree.

Kagome healed Sango's wounds and let her breath while she easily broke the hold that had been placed on Miroku and allowed him to heal himself. Kagome en turned to Sango with anger filled eyes and asked, "Who the hell did this? Why the fuck is Inuyasha just making out with some chick?"

"First of all the name is Kikiyo and second I'm the one that did all this. Tell me girl what's your name?" a cold voice was heard.

Kagome turned around and saw that the girl that had done all of this not only looked like her but had Inuyasha pinned down and paralyzed. "The name is Kagome now let him go." She hissed as she began to glow a very dangerous blue color.

"So you're no weak miko after all…Kagura who is this girl?" Kikiyo asked as Kagura was seen stand up.

"This bitch is the one who is always around your Inuyasha." Kagura answered.

"You little bitch! How dare you try to take my…." Kikiyo began only to quiet down in anger as she saw Kagome easily release him and ask, "Is this crazy bitch your girlfriend?"

"Hell fucking no!" Inuyasha growled out.

"He won't be mine until I get rid of you and you're no good friends." Kikiyo yelled as she threw two energy balls at Sango and Miroku.

While Inuyasha pulled the two out of the way, Kagome threw two energy balls at both Kagura and Kikiyo. By the time Inuyasha turned back to yell at Kikiyo he found her knocked out and Kagome on top of Kagura beating the crap out of her. When Kagura finally got Kagome off of her she got Kikiyo and left. Meanwhile Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Crazy bitches." before passing out.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Umm guys, we have to get out of here before the teachers show up." Miroku said as he held Sango back.

"Let's get her to my house." Sango said as they ran as fast as their legs could take them.

The three were so worried about their friend that they had failed to notice the cold golden pair of eyes watching them as they ran way. He had seen the whole thing and was impressed by the fact a miko had not only defended his brother but had also had become as vicious as any demon that was protecting its pack members. He jumped off of the building and landed next to his mate. He looked down at her only to find her smiling happily and trying to hold back any laughter that she had for the two girls that had gotten beaten. His eyes softened when he heard her say, 'she love s him."

"Love or not my father will not like this. He is promised to another." He replied.

"I take it we're visiting him tomorrow." She asked, _'I know her…I have to know why she's not with the people we placed her with.' _She thought.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure there is a good reason as to why she isn't where we left her." He told her.

"Let's just get back before anyone recognizes us." She growled.

Inuyasha placed Kagome down on to the bed while Sango got some extra energy pills and Miroku checked her to make sure she wasn't drained. He was shocked when he was pushed back by her spiritual energy as if warning him. Inuyasha looked at Miroku's shocked expression and asked, "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah, she's just drained." Miroku answered.

"Then the energy pills should help." Sango was heard say as she came into the room to join the guys.

"Lest pop in a movie…maybe that way she won't freak out when she wakes up." Miroku suggested.

"Or how about you two leave that way when she wakes up and can talk." Sango hissed.

"Just make sure she doesn't walk home by herself." Inuyasha added.

"Don't worry; she'll probably end up spending the night here." Sango said.

"Don't think so…she works tomorrow." He yelled back.

Five minutes after they had left Kagome had woken up and drank the pills Sango had left for her. After words they ate and watched some TV before they headed back to Sango's room. Once they were inside, Sango closed the door and turned to Kagome and asked, "So what's up? Why'd you get so angry?"

"What are you talking about? I have every right to get pissed when my friends are hurt." Kagome shot back.

"did you have to knock Kikiyo out?" Sango added.

"Yes! That bitch is crazy!" Kagome yelled as the room began to shake with the force of her energy.

"Chill Kagome it was just a question." Sango said as she stepped back.

"Sorry…I just hate her." Kagome replied as she took in a calming breath to get control of her powers.

"Don't worry about it. So what now?" Sango said.

"Now you tell me why you refuse to tell me that you like Miroku." Kagome said as she sat down.

"But I don't like him." Sango tried to lie.

"Don't lie…if you tell me the truth I'll tell you who I use to date." Kagome stated.

"Fine…I like Miroku more then a friend." Sango stated.

"I use to date some jerk named Nick, and that's all I'm saying." Kagome replied.

"Fine then let's just watch the movie." Sango said.

After watching the horror movie Kagome promised Sango that she'd be just fine and walked home by herself. When she got home she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting down on the couch wide awake. As soon as she closed the door she asked, "Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you…where's Sango?" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm fine now go to bed you have school tomorrow." She said as she walked b y him.

"Hey wench I'm not done here." He growled out as he took hold of her.

"I warned you and told you for the last time…DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!" She yelled before punching him in the face and storming to her room.

Kagome locked both doors and went straight to sleep. She was beyond pissed and she didn't want to fight with him anymore. Later that morning she left the house to buy some toothpaste. Inuyasha thought she had gone to work so when he arrived he gladly let both his brother and his sister-in-law into the house. Inuyasha had just started making breakfast fr the three of them when he heard his sister-in-law ask, "Since when did you know how to cook something other then eggs?"

"Since a couple of days ago." He answered as he flipped the pancake.

"Interesting…and this has nothing to do with anyone living with you…does it dear brother?" a cold voice suggested.

"Oh stop it Sesshomaru…look Inuyasha we know and so does your father…he wants her out of this house." His sister-in-law explained.

"Rin…I can't do that…she needs my help." Inuyasha replied.

"Father does not care. You are promised to another and he wants the girl out in three weeks." Sesshomaru explained.

"Then you can tell father he could kiss my ass…I will not kick her out." Inuyasha growled.

"You are starting to test me little brother." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up.

"I meant what I said Sesshomaru…Rin please make them understand." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha unless you love her I will stand by my mate." Rin replied.

"I love her!" Inuyasha yelled only to be taken by the throat and slammed into the ground.

"Do you dare use her as a way out? If you say you love her brother then you better mean it." Rin growled.

"You will not get out of it brother…father knows what he is doing." Sesshomaru stated as he watched him get up.

"Rin you have to help me." Inuyasha said.

"She doesn't have to do anything!" Sesshomaru yelled as he took hold of his sibling by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Inuyasha staid still not wanting to anger his brother any more. However just because he staid still didn't mean h e would submit to his older brother. Before Sesshomaru could continue to yell at his younger brother, Sesshomaru was thrown away from him before a girls voice was heard say, "Get away from him!" Rin ran to her mate's side before she watched the young girl walk over to her brother-in-law. She looked calm and seemed to be ignoring the both of them. _'What the h ell is she doing?' _Rin thought before she watched the girl slap him across the face while yelling, "what the hell are you doing here?! You're suppose to be at school!"

"And your suppose to be at work." He shot back.

"I don't go in till four…and who the hell are they?" she explained while she pointed to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"We are here to take you back home." A males voice was heard.

**A/N: Sorry but I felt like leaving it as a cliff hanger…enjoy. REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kagome stood still and dropped both bags of groceries and looked at him in anger. She would not leave without a fight and she sure as hell wasn't going to leave Inuyasha alone. Kagome took a step forward knowing that she was challenging him to take her back. Before he or she could say anything she said, "I'm not going back…I'm staying here and you **CAN'T** make me leave." As she placed a barrier.

"Kagome there is nothing wrong with the home you have." A short girl stated with silver tipped hair said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Rin and this is Sesshomaru…we were the ones that found you. When you were a child…please just come with us."

"No, its your fault I got beaten close to death and almost raped by a person I believe to be my father until now. Just get out and leave me the hell alone!" she yelled before her barrier brifly turned into a silver color as she passed out.

Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome s his eyes began to turn red. Sesshomaru and Rin both backed away as they heard his blood lust filled voice say, "Get out."

Without another word, the two of them left and went straight back to the castle. Once they reached their home they quickly made their way to the main room where they knew he would find his father and his step mother. As soon as his father saw him he knew that the visit had not gone well. Lord Takahashi turned to the lord and lady of the east and said, "I will be sure to send word should we find her."

"Thank you Lord Takahashi…we will return to our lands this afternoon, however we shall leave our fastest dragon to aid you in your search." Lord Higurashi stated.

"Andy may our journey home be a safe one." Lady Takahashi replied.

"Thank you." The lord and Lady of the eastern lands said before walking out.

Once they were gone Lord Takahashi ordered for no one to interrupt them while he spoke with his son and daughter. Once they were left alone, Lady Takahashi turned to her son and asked, "Was that girl a miko?"

"Yes she was, why do you ask?" he answered.

"What is it mother?" Rin asked.

"She has left her mark on you." Lady Takahashi answered.

"Is it a curse?" Lord Takahashi asked.

"No, it's more of a protection…should we try to attack her again he will be out to sleep…she doesn't want to fight." Lady Takahashi explained.

"Father she is very strong but untrained…she will not leave my brothers side." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Then she will have to obey it once she finds out who we really is." He replied.

"What do you mean love?" Lady Takahashi asked.

"He is going to tell them who he really is and a week after we all shall visit him when he is with her." He explained.

"But what if he really does love her?" Rin asked.

"Then he will have broken his own heart for he knew he was promised to another." Lord Takahashi stated in a very clear manner.

"Rin may I speak with you?" Izayoi requested.

"Ok, we'll meet you two at dinner." Rin answered before she followed her mother-in-law out.

The two walked in silence and entered the library and sat down before they even began to talk. Once they were conformable Izayoi turned to Rin and said, "This will not end well."

"No it won't…she does love him but she hasn't realized it." Rin replied.

"I see…well whatever mess our mate's make we will have to clean it up and make things right." Lady Takahashi stated.

"As much as I won't like it we will…I just hope they don't mess things up so badly other wise we might not be able to fix it." Rin said.

"Indeed." Lady Takahashi said.

Meanwhile Inuyasha threw away all the burned food and began to clean up while he checked up on Kagome. It was half an hour before she had to go to work and she still hadn't woken up. Inuyasha picked up the phone and called Kagome's job saying s she was sick and in the hospital that she could need two days.

********Kagome's dream********

**The woman carrying the child placed her body so that she wouldn't hit the ground first. After the woman had hit the ground and to her death, the dying dragon landed on both the infant and the dead women. As the child cried out in pain and fright the dragon's blood slowly dripped into her vines. Later that day the child was saved by two inu-demons that had heard the child's cries. **

"**What shall we do?" the woman asked. **

"**We shall bury these two and find a home for the orphan." He answered. **

"**But does this mean the war is spreading into our lands?" she asked. **

"**I don't know but it will be best for me to speak with my father while you find this child a home." He replied as he handed the child to his wife. **

"**This child's wounds are healing…is she a demon?" she asked. **

"**No, she will become a dragon hanyou when her body is ready to control such power that finds within the dragons." He explained. **

*********End of dram*********

Kagoem slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the living room. Kagome sat up and before she could even stand up she was gently pushed back down by non other then Inuyasha. Inuyasha had head her movement and quickly went to keep her from pushing her limits.

"You're still pale." She heard him say.

"Uh…what happened? What time is it?" she asked as her head began to pound.

"You're at home, you passed out from the sudden burst of energy and I called you in sick." He sated as he checked to see if she had a fever.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she tried to keep herself in check. _'If he finds out he'll think I'm a freak.' _She thought.

"Yeah, I'm worried about you. Don you need a doctor?" he replied.

"No, I'm just really hungry…do you want to go out to eat?" she asked in hopes of getting some fresh air.

"How about you drink and take one of those energy pills Sango left you and then I'll show you around the forest?" he said as he was able to tell that all she wanted was air.

"how can you read me so well?" she asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing…come on I went to show you something." He said as he handed her the energy pill with a cup of water.

Kagome just took the pill and then stood up. After words they left the house and wondered into the forest. As they got deeper into the forest she felt safe, protected as if something was watching over the two of them. However she soon forgot about her feeling when Inuyasha showed her the way to a hidden waterfall with a pound at the base. Kagome was amazed to see such beauty had been left untouched or even found. After taking in every detail Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Thank you, thanks for showing me this place."

"I knew you'd like it as much as I do." He replied.

"If this is your secret place then why show it to me?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the waters edge.

"Because I hope that you'd like this place to be our spot." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _'I hope she doesn't mind that I'm a dirty hanyou.' _He thought.

"Inuyasha…are you asking me out?" Kagome asked as she tried to hide her blush.

"Yes." He growled.

"Umm…I would love to be your girlfriend." She answered.

'_Good…because you've always been mine.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Come on you need to get some rest." He said as he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm not even sleepy." She said as he placed her hands over his.

"Then your eating because you got to pale." He growled as he picked her up and ran off.

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome didn't yell to put her down but instead she encouraged him to go faster. When they got back to the house they were shocked and scared at what they found. There on their living room couch was Sango and Miroku making-out; Miroku was even over her. _'If we are going to be going out and if they trust me they have to know about this…that and they can probably help me figure this out.' _She thought before she closed her eyes and began to focus on the two. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all freaked out when Miroku began to float in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked as she tried to pull Miroku down.

"Miroku this better not be some kind of joke." Inuyasha growled.

"Get me down!" Miroku yelled.

"Umm…sorry guys." Kagome said as she opened her eyes only to drop Miroku on top of Sango.

"Ouch!" Sango yelled out in pain.

"Kagome did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um yeah, I'd figured if we were all going to trust each other you guys should know about this power I have." Kagome answered.

"How? When?" Sango asked as she pushed Miroku off of her.

"Umm since I was thirteen and I have no idea why." She answered.

"Well now I know not to piss you off…so how long have you too been together?" Inuyasha stated as he wrapped his arms around Kagome again.

"For a month now…wait are you two together?" Sango answered.

"Yup…now could you two go and make out somewhere else because I want to eat in peace." He growled.

"Great, what are we eating?" Miroku asked.

"We're eating whatever Sango and I make." Kagome answered.

After dinner Sango and Kagome put the guys to wash while they watched a movie. _'If she can trust me then so will I…I'll tell everyone the truth soon.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to wash the dishes.

**A/N: sorry if I skipped so much but I got a great idea for the story and I hope you all like it. ******

**Darkiceone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Soon a month and a half passed and Inuyasha still hadn't told Kagome and the others who he really was. _'Damn it…I'll tell them tomorrow for sure.' _He thought as they walked through the mall. Sango and Kagome had gone shopping so they brought the guys to hold the bags. Kagome looked down at her watch and said, "Shit I'm going to be late for work…are you guys going to walk me?"

"Yeah, do you think you could get us a table…I'm hungry." Miroku stated.

"Sure lets go." She said.

"Uh…where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he finally was brought back to reality.

"We're going to go eat so let's go." Sango stated.

As the four of them walked of they failed to notice the two enraged adults following them. They couldn't believe that 'their' daughter had ran away to live with some guy rather than staying home and being their slave. They waited patiently for her three friends to leave before they looked inside. The elder women turned to her husband and said, "How dare she go off to be some hor."

"Don't worry dear…once she gets out of work we'll take her home and show her that she can't ran away." He said.

"Can I get the first hit dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything for you my dear." He replied before they began to do it in the dark alley by the restaurant.

Kagome ended up being a hostess, waitress and the manager all at once when she found out two of the waitress didn't come in. After the restaurant had closed she called Inuyasha and told him not to wait up for her. After she had cleaned all the tables, washed all the dishes and cleaned out all of the cash registers, Kagome got her belongings out of her locker and locked up the restaurant. Just as she had started walking she heard a familiar voice say "Where do you think you are going?"

At the sound of the mans voice she froze and was unable to move. _'No…how…I don't want to go back…Inuyasha…please help.' _She thought as she turned around to confirm her worst nightmare. There in front of her stood both her adoptive mother and her adoptive father. 'No." was all she said.

"We've come to take you home…" her mother said kindly.

"Let's go…we were worried about you." Her father added.

"No, I won't go back." Kagome said as she backed away.

"To bad because you're only in the way here bitch." Was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out from behind.

"Thanks, we'll take her from here." Kagome's father said.

"Make sure she doesn't come back." A girls voice was heard.

'We will and here is your money Kikiyo…our deal is finished so we're going to leave now." Kagome's mother hissed.

After they had thrown Kagome into the car they drove off. They had no idea the mistake they had just done and would later regret it. Hours later, Kagome woke up in a very familiar dark and cramp room. She stood up only to be pulled out and thrown to the floor. That's when she heard his voice say, "It's about time you lazy bitch."

"You're chores have been paling up so get to work!" her mother yelled as she kicked Kagome in the rid cage.

"How dare you think you can run away after all we've done for you." Her father added as he two kicked her.

"Please…just let me be." Kagome said as she got on her hands and knees.

'I don't think so…first you're going to hand over all the cash you have and than your going to start cleaning up this dump." Her mother yelled as she slapped her across the face.

And soon the beating began and Kagome just allowed it. She would not fight back, she would not run…she would wait for Inuyasha to come and get her. _'Please find it…find the note with this place address.' _Kagome thought as she ignored the pain from the many cuts and bruises she was receiving. The next morning Inuyasha woke up and got up to make breakfast for Kagome. However he was greatly disappointed when he found that she wasn't in the house. After checking their spot, he took off to Sango's. After knocking for five time, the door was answered by Sango's mother.

"Well hello Inuyasha…" Sango mother greeted.

"Is Kagome here?" he asked.

"No…oh my god…Sango!" her mother yelled as she realized what this meant.

Upon hearing her mother's screams, Sango ran down stairs to find Inuyasha helping her mother sit down. She ran to her mother and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome's missing…she wasn't home when I woke up and by the looks of it she didn't even go home." Inuyasha said.

"Sango you have to find her." Her mother said as she cried.

"Don't worry we will…Inuyasha lets get Miroku…maybe he'll be able to find her miko aura." Sango said as she got her coat.

"Ok, let's go." Inuyasha said.

"We'll be back with Kagome mom." Sango said before they left the house.

'_Kagome you better be alright.' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome woke up and slowly got up and began to do what she was told. Her parents were gone and had left a note telling her if the house wasn't clean by the time they got back then they would beat her again. _'Inuyasha please hurry.' _She thought as she began to clean up while trying very hard not to reopen her wounds. Once they got to Miroku's house they had themselves into find Miroku's drunken uncle on the floor and Miroku picking up the bottles. Miroku looked up and said, "Umm…sorry guys but I'm busy."

"Kagome's gone…can you find her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, um I just need to finish this first." He answered.

"But Miroku her parents might have got to her." Sango said as she finally voiced out her worst fear.

"Can you guys help then?" he asked.

"Anything to get Kagome back…come on Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Worthless bitch!" her father yelled as he threw her across the room.

"But you said you'd be back till three…it's barely one." Kagome said as she struggled to get up.

"Smart mouth little bitch…how dare you talk back to your father!" her drunken mother yelled as she smashed an empty bottle over her head.

"You're not my parents!" Kagome finally yelled as she began to glow a blue color as she healed herself.

The two stood shell shocked at what they just heard. She knew and they had no idea how long or if she had found her true parents. Unable to hold themselves back they began to beat her to death. Meanwhile Miroku had gotten a lock on her aura and told them to stop. Once they had left a note they took off to save Kagome.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sango asked.

"When her aura exploded she was healing herself. We have to hurry." Miroku answered.

"I'm going to kill anyone who hurts her." Inuyasha growled.

"You can't, you'll be arrested." Sango shot back.

"Then I'll beat them." He growled.

"Let's just hurry." Miroku broke in.

Kagome had just managed to block her father's attack when she was pulled down and dragged across the glass filled floor by her mother. She had cuts on her face, arms, back, legs, and hands that would not stop bleeding. Just as her mother was about to kick her she threw her against the wall with her powers. That's what she thought of them because she had no idea what to call it. "Please just leave me alone…I've done nothing to you." Kagome cried as her tears washed the blood that was stained on her cheeks away.

"Nothing? You were dumped on us when were eighteen! Eighteen! Because of you we never got a chance to go to college!" her mother yelled as Kagome was slapped.

"It's time to end this." Her father said as he picked her up by the throat and began to cock her.

When they got to the house Inuyasha ran in and froze at the door way. There was glass and blood everywhere and it all belonged to Kagome. Inuyasha completely lost it when he saw his Kagome being killed as her blood dripped to the floor. Before Sango and Miroku could stop it he had changed. Within the blink of an eye Kagome was in his arms and he was covered in her parents blood. Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku and growled. 'Blood' was the only thing on his mind.

"Inuyasha…calm down…we're friends." Sango said.

"Sango…we have to change him back." Miroku said.

"Must have more blood…kill" he growled.

Before Sango or Miroku could say anything, they watched as Kagome slowly lifted up her blood covered hand and said, "Please…I want to go home…take me home."

Her words were enough to change him back. Inuyasha looked around to find Kagome's parents bodies in pieces and his claws covered in their blood. Before he could do anything he heard Sango say, "We have to get out of here…if they catch you you'll be thrown in jail."

"Yeah, we'll hide at my place for now." Miroku said.

"But…" he looked down at Kagome and said, "Let's go."

After they had cleaned up and healed Kagome's wounds Miroku Sango, and Inuyasha sat down in silence. Sango and Miroku kept coming up with different plans and idea as to how they could keep him from being caught. Finally after getting tired of everything he yelled out, "I'm not going to jail or punished because my father is LORD TAKAHASHI!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Miroku and Sango sat in shock as Inuyasha turned back to see if he had waken Kagome. His eyes grew wide when he saw that she was not only awake but in raged. He slowly back away as she sat up to look at him clearly. Sango and Miroku were brought out of their shock when Kagome was heard ask, "So you've been lying to me?"

"No, it's still me only thing I never told you guys was that my parents weren't dead and that I am the second heir to the throne." He explained.

"So the person we know is the person you really are and not some poser?" Sango asked.

"Basically…you guys don't mind…do you?" He replied.

"No, as long as you're the same person I fell in love with..besides even if you weren't its your ears that are my demise." Kagome said as she jumped into his arms.

"That's cool…my best friend is royalty." Miroku said.

"Which reminds me…come on Kagome we have some where to be." Sango said as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from kissing Inuyasha.

"A surprise…see you guys later…oh and Inu…I'll kick your ass later." Sango said before the two were out of the door.

"Well now what your majesty?" Miroku joked.

"Now I go talk to my father…you want to come with?" Inuyasha answered.

"Sure…as long as he doesn't kill me." Miroku replied.

Meanwhile one by one all the miko's lined up as they were not only tested but talked to by the Lord and Lady of the east. Kagome couldn't believe she was even there when she was just barely getting her energy back. _'Damn it Sango…h then again thanks to her I won't be arrested.' _Kagome thought as she followed the guards to the testing area. Kagome was brought out of her thought when she heard a woman say, "Please close your eyes and mediate for us."

"With all do respect I can not do what you ask of me my lady." Kagome stated. _'I will not faint and end up in a fucking hospital.' _

"And why is that?" a males voice was heard.

"As you can tell my lord I am completely drained and do not wish to seem weak in your presences." Kagome answered as she kept her head down.

"We are aware of that and will not allow you to faint. Now please do as we ask." He replied.

"yes my lord." Kagome said before she did as she was told. While the lord and lady found that she was a beginner they were not aware and could not tell was that her power was holding back another, even stronger power from them.

"That is enough…thank you for coming." He stated as he allowed her to stop.

"However it is best for your health at the moment to go home and get some rest my dear." The lady of the east stated.

"Of course…thank you…my lord…my lady." Kagome said before she walked away.

Kagome was shown out to the back where she found Sango already waiting for her. Kagome smiled as she tried to hold back her dizziness. Sango however noticed this and held her up while Kagome took a deep breath. Finally when Kagome felt better and was able to stand on her own, Sango asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy…where are the guys?" Kagome answered as she wanted nothing more than to be in Inuyasha's arms.

"Don't know…come on my mom wants to make sure your ok." Sango replied as she began to walk.

"Ok…as long as I get some food." Kagome said. _'Inuyasha where are you?' _she thought sadly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku walked down each hall in search of Inuyasha's parents. As they got closer to what Miroku believed to be the main hall they could hear yelling and screaming. The two walked into the main hall to hear Inuyasha's father yell out "I want to know why he killed those two humans!!!"

"I killed them because they were about to kill my girlfriend." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked in.

"That and he had no control." Miroku added.

"Inuyasha who is this person?" a human woman asked as she held back her husband from attacking Inuyasha.

"This is Miroku…he's a friend of mine. Miroku this is my mother and is my father, he is my brother and my sister-in-law." Inuyasha introduced.

"Is he the only one you've told?" Lord Takahashi asked.

"No, Sango and Kagome also know and have accepted me for who I am. Father I want Kagome to be my mate." Inuyasha said without ever sounding weak but stern.

"I'm happy for you dear." Lady Takahashi said.

"What are you guys keeping from him?" Miroku asked as he caught on and refused to stay silent.

"There is nothing that we keep from our son." Lord Takahashi growled.

Miroku and Inuyasha both caught a hint of regret in his voice and turned to look at Lady Takahashi's eyes. Her eyes showed inner pain and also regret. Inuyasha took a step back along with Miroku and said, "I'm going back to my house…I'll speak with you later."

But before any of the parents could protest the lord and lady of the eastern lands walked in and saved give them the perfect opportunity to leave. Lady Takahashi turned to the lady of the east and said, "did you find her?"

"We have found one girl that we suspect to be however we must bring her past toys to see. We will return in two days." Lord Higurashi answered.

"Once we have found her we would like to invite you and your family to the ball we will have for our daughter." The lady of the east added.

"We will be honored to go." Rin stated.

"We shall leave now but we like for you to announce for all the miko's to report for another test." Lord of the east asked.

"We will and may your journey be safe." Lady Takahashi said.

"Thank you." They both stated before taking their leave.

Kagome laid on the couch at Sango's house sleeping peacefully. She didn't at much because she hardly had any strength left to chew her food. Sango had just placed a blanket over her when there was a knock at the door. _'If its not the guys I'm kicking who's ever t my door.' _Sango thought as Kagome almost woke up. When Sango opened the door she was relieved to see that it was indeed Miroku and Inuyasha. However before she could say a word Inuyasha asked, "Where is she?"

"Nice to see you too…she passed out after that stupid testing miko crap. They still made her do the test even though she didn't feel well." Sango answered as he let the two into the house.

"Well at least you didn't fight with his parents…damn inu it's no wonder you left for regular schooling." Miroku replied.

"Whatever…I'm taking Kagome home." Inuyasha growled as he picked her up all the while making sure he wouldn't wake her up.

"Alright, we'll stop by tomorrow to check up on her." Sango said as she and Miroku moved aside.

"Fine but I don't think she'll be up early so go ahead and stop by around two or three." Inuyasha said before leaving the two alone.

"So what happened? How did his parents react?" Sango asked as Miroku closed the door.

"Well they were glad and happy that he told us and that we accepted him, however I didn't like the look they got when Kagome was mentioned." Miroku answered.

"They better not hurt any of them." Sango hissed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just gotten home when Kagome began to wake up. Kagome rubbed her eyes and tried to see clearly when she finally noticed that she was in Inuyasha's arms. She held on to him and cried. As she cried all he could do was hold her and rock her in hopes that she would soon go back to sleep. When nothing would work he let out a small frustrated growl and said, "Shh…please stop crying Kagome…I hate it when you cry."

"I was so scared…I didn't want to be there…all I wanted was you." She told him as her cried lessened.

"I'm here now…please just go to sleep…you need your rest Kagome." He told her.

"Please don't leave…stay with me." She begged as her tears came back.

"I promise…just please stop crying." He growled as he began to nuzzle her neck and hold her tightly.

However his actions only made matters worse, Kagome s hold on his shirt only tightened as she began to cry harder in heartbroken sobs. She was glad to be in his arms yet she was scared…what if his parents would lock her up in his castle? What if they took him away from her? She couldn't tell him this which only made her cry harder. Inuyasha looked around the house and aw that everything was beginning to levitate off of the floor selves and some were even thrown out of the cabinet. She was losing control as she cried and she didn't even now it. _'Shit…I have to get her to calm down.' _He thought as he picked her up and left the house. _'Hopefully it'll work…it has to work.' _He thought.

Once he arrived at their secret spot he forced her to look around. She watched as everything was forced out of place which in turn made her cry more. However as she exhausted herself and cried herself to sleep she got control and hide her power deep within her. _'That's it love…sleep…please just sleep.' _He thought as he watched her fight to stay awake.

"Sweet dreams Kagome." He told her before he picked her up and headed back to their home. After realizing there was no way to clean up without letting go of her he went straight to his room and laid down with a very tried Kagome still in his arms. And soon he joined her in sleep all the while he kept his tight hold on her. _'I promise…nothing will ever hurt you again…not so long as I'm alive.' _were his last thought before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kagome had just finished at work and was not making her way to the testing area. She and Inuyasha had fought that day, he believe that she still needed rest while she fought to go to work. _'God…he is going to be really mad if I get home drained.' _She thought as she waited in line. She was brought out of thought when she heard a familiar voice say, "What the hell are you doing wench?"

"I'm waiting to be tested baka." She hissed.

"No you're not…I got you excused from this so lets go home." He growled.

"Inuyasha! Fine but when we get home be prepared for the ass kicking of your life." She hissed as she stepped out of the line and began to walk with him home.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were walking home together; there was nothing either one of them that came up with something to say. But that did not stop Miroku from holding her hand and keeping his girlfriend close to him. Finally when the silence got to much for Sango, she asked, "Would you like to stay at my house for dinner?" as they reached her house.

"I'd love to but I have to call my uncle to see if its alright." He answered.

"Ok…come on the phone is in the kitchen." Sango said as she pulled out her house keys.

"Ok…" was all he said.

As soon as Sango had walked in they were surprised to see that no one was home. While Miroku used the phone Sango looked around and found a note from her mother. It read: _'Dear Sango, I was given a double shift last minute and won't be able to make it home for dinner. Left some money on the counter love mom.' _Sango turned to see Miroku hanging up the phone and said, 'looks like I'm cooking dinner."

"Would you like any help?" Miroku offered.

"You know how to cook?" Sango asked.

"Of course…I know how to do lots of things while in the kitchen." Miroku whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"Miroku…not now." Sango said as she couldn't help but allow herself to be pulled to his warmth.

Before Sango could even stop him all of her thought were forgotten when Miroku began to kiss her with so much passion and force that it caused her to get dizzy. The two were soon so lost in each other that they hadn't heard the knocking at the door. Miroku slowly lowered Sango on to the couch while she kept her legs around him. _'God…no man should be this good of a kisser.' _She thought as her body began to burn and tingle in pure need for him. However their moment was ruined when they heard Inuyasha's annoyed voice say, "Or, would you two open the fucking door."

"We'll finish this later." Miroku told her before he got off of her and allowed her to fix her shirt.

"Sango? Is everything ok in there?" Kagome's worried voice was heard.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute." Sango called as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll get the door." Miroku told her.

As soon as Miroku opened the door Inuyasha was hit by the scent of need that came off of the two. Kagome caught that look in his eye so she turned to Miroku and looked at Sango before she asked, "What were you two doing?"

"We were looking for some ingredients for dinner." Miroku answered calmly.

"Hey Kagome…how was the test?" Sango asked as she allowed the two in.

"Well I didn't take it seeing as how someone was able to cover for me not showing up." She hissed.

"You needed your rest." Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever…your mom asked me to come and hang over here until she got home…so what we making?" Kagome asked.

"We as in Inuyasha shall handle that so why doing you two watch a movie." Miroku answered.

"Thanks' guys…come Sango lets go up to your room." Kagome said as she began to drag Sango away.

"Damn Miroku…how far did you guys go?" Inuyasha growled once the girls left.

"Inuyasha…a gentleman never kisses and tells." Was all Miroku answered.

Once they were in her room, Kagome closed the door and place a barrier around the room. Before Sango could even ask her anything Kagome asked, "What were you two doing? Why the hell are you blushing?"

"I…he…he was just so good and….Kagome how far have you gone with Inuyasha?" Sango answered.

"Not that far why?" Kagome replied.

As Sango began to explain and the guys cooked no one knew what was accruing at the castle. Kikiyo sat in shock and disbelief, they truly believe she was the princess of the eastern lands. _'But my parents…I…I…I take the damn castle.' _She thought bitterly before saying, "I knew I wasn't at home." before she began to cry.

"What do you two wish to do now?" Lady Takahashi asked.

"We will take our daughter home." The lady of the east stated.

"Mother, father…I would like for you two to meet my soon to be husband…I love him and he loves me." Kikiyo said as she stopped crying. _'You will be mine…Inuyasha.' _She thought.

"Very well then, what is his name?" the lord of the east asked.

"His name is Inuyasha…can we go see him tomorrow?" Kikiyo asked.

'_Please let it be some other Inuyasha.' _Rin thought before she asked, "What's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one." She answered.

"We shall join you but for now we should let her go pack." Lord Takahashi stated.

"Very well then…Kikiyo dear once you have all of your belongings come here and they will give a room near ours." The lady of the east stated.

"Yes mother." Kikiyo said before leaving.

Sango and Kagome had just finished washing dishes when Sango's mother had walked in. Sango and Kagome both greeted her and offered her some dinner. After she had eaten Sango turned to her mother and smiled innocently. Before Sango could even ask anything her mother asked, "What do you want?"

"Can Sango spend the night at my house?" Kagome asked.

"Well…you did clean up and finish your homework right?" she answered.

"Yea, I'll come home by six tomorrow I swear." Sango replied.

"You can go…just be careful and don't stay up to late…now I'm tired and I'm going to be." Her mother said before going up to her room.

"Do you think the guys are already their?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know…but let's go." Sango said as she pulled out her hidden bag to leave.

Miroku froze at the question for a while before he took in a deep breath and said, 'yes and we didn't have sex." _'If I gte my ass kicked I'm going to do something much worse.' _He thought as he took the shot.

"Your turn Miroku." Sango said coldly.

"Inuyasha…have you told Kagome who your past girl friend was?" Miroku asked.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha growled.

"you have to drink the whole bottle of liquor in one breath and if you can't you have to tell Kagome." Miroku said.

'_Why doesn't he want me to know?' _Kagome thought before saying, "Won't that mean he wins?"

"No, it means I lose." Inuyasha growled before he did the dare.

And so it began, soon Sango and Kagome were asking questions they knew they didn't want to answer. After staying up until two in the morning they all passed out. Sango and Miroku slept in each other's arms in Kagome's room while Inuyasha and Kagome both slept in the living room floor intertwined with one another.

**A/N: sorry if I skipped so much but I couldn't think of anything else but don't worry the next chapter will be very interesting to say the least. REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she tried to ignore the headache. Before she could even try to get up she found that all she had on was one of Inuyasha's favorite baggy shirts. _'What the hell happened last night?' _she thought as she felt her body being pulled against some unknown warmth. Before she could even react she heard Inuyasha's voice say, "Moring."

"Umm…morning." She said as she turned to face him.

"We should probably get up." He added.

"No…skip school and stay home with me." She said as she made her voice sound like that of a child.

"Fine…then lets go back to sleep." He growled as he pulled some covers over their hardly dressed bodies.

"That sound nice." She said a she moved and kept herself close to him.

Kagome and Inuyasha both fell back to sleep only to be woken up minutes later by their worried friends. Before they could even ask what the hell their problem was the door was opened to reveal Lord and Lady Takahashi, Rin, Sesshomaru, Lord and Lady Higurashi, and surprisingly Kikiyo. Inuyasha sat up as he pulled Kagome to stand behind him so that he could hide her from view. Before he could say anything Kagome hissed out, "What the hell is your damn problem! You can't just burst into someone else's house without even knocking!"

"We can because I command these lands and we can because we own this house." Inuyasha's father growled.

"She put a spell on him! Mother father help him!" Kikiyo was heard scream.

"Miroku, Sango I think you guys should leave." Inuyasha growled.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away from him. "They were here first they are not leaving!" she continued all the while not caring if they saw that she was half dressed.

"You will control yourself in our presences." The lord of the east yelled as he tried to paralyzed her.

Within an instant Inuyasha took the spell as his eyes began to turn red. Kagome however lost it and easily removed the spell before putting up a barrier. Before anything could be said she was head say, 'you may be a lord but you will not hurt my friends in my home."

"Kagome stop this please…Inuyasha and Kikiyo are promised to one another." Rin said.

Once that was said everyone didn't dare to more an inch. _'No…they can't do this…no'_ she thought as she fell to her knees in tears. Everyone watched as her barrier flickered before they disappeared. Inuyasha picked her up and held her as he whispered, "Please don't believe them…I will never leave you."

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Kagome yelled as the barrier come back only to be seen as not only one color but many. "I love him…he has taken me out of hell when I was in it and about ready to die…you can't have him." She added as every knives in the house began to surround them.

"Kagome you have to calm down." Sango said as both her and Miroku joined the two lovers.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?" Miroku called to him.

"Unless you're challenging me stay quiet Miroku." Inuyasha's tainted voice was heard.

Both the lord and lady of the eastern lands watched as they were proven wrong. This girl that fought so desperately to stay by the hanyou was their real daughter. The lady of the east took a step forward and said, "Kagome was it…please…this gift could kill you should you lose control." While her husband called for their dragons.

"Stay back or die." Kagome's cold voice was heard as a knife was aimed at her soon to be mother's heart.

"Kagome…love its alright…please just calm down." Inuyasha's now gentle voice whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome we're all safe…just lower the knives." Sango added.

"We will help you fight." Miroku continued.

And as quick as it had all happened the knives were dropped as Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried. The barrier now had become so strong that any who would try to break it would be purified; be it human or demon. Everyone watched as the once dangerous girl was broken and helpless in the hanyou's arms. No one could hear her words as she cried. "I can't lose you…Inuyasha I swear I'll kill myself if I lose you." She whispered to her lover.

"Shh…everything is going to be alright." He told her as he held her tightly.

"I love you Inuyasha." She cried.

"I love you too Kagome." Were the last words she would hear from his mouth.

Inuyasha quickly picked her up completely off the ground when she passed out. The barriers were lowered. Sango and Miroku were in the front ready to fight with in a heartbeat. The lady of the east turned to Lord Takahashi and said, "I am taking my daughter home."

"No!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha you are still promised to Kikiyo…now hand Lord Higurashi his daughter." His mother said.

"He said no." Sango hissed.

But before anything else could be said or done Kikiyo held the three down and helped the two take their daughter back. As the two approached Kagome, Kikiyo said, "There you are my Lord."

"I am sorry but our daughter has a husband waiting for her back home." Lady Higurashi said before the three friends passed out.

"Thank you for your help however I think it will be wise for your son to stay here at tome should you still be attending the ball." Lord Higurashi said before the two left.

"Now what father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take your brother and his friend back to the castle while we go and speak to this young girl's mother." He ordered.

"Yes father…come Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Hour later Sango woke up to find herself in a strange room. However when she saw a passed out Inuyasha and Miroku she quickly got up and woke Miroku up first. But before she could even try to wake Inuyasha up his eyes snapped open and he growled out, "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you could be the one to answer that question." Sango answered.

"We're in the castle…your parents are close by." Miroku answered as he stood up.

"Come…we're going to get Kagome back." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Inuyasha…we can't challenge your parents." Sango said.

"Then meet me back at my place." He growled.

"Ok…be careful." Sango said.

Meanwhile Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in her rom. She had no idea that her memories were altered so that she wouldn't remember any one. As she got up she felt something tied to her hair. Kagome undid the tie and looked at the object only to find that it was nothing more than a purple beaded necklace with five white fangs. _'I wonder where this came from.' _She thought as she placed it on and hide it from view. Just as she stood up she heard a voice say, "Are you up my lady?"

"Yumi…is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Yea my lady…I am to take you back to the training field." The voice answered.

Kagome walked over to her balcony and found her dragon. The dragon was unlike most dragon, this one could talk without the dragon's gift and was a silver color. Kagome let out a small smile and said "Hello Yumi…may you please take me now?"

"Of courses my lady." Yumi stated.

Kagome got on her dragon and was taken to the back of the castle and over to the village of dragons. Most dragons had a human from expect for those of the royal family. _'I wish I could break the curse for them.' _She thought as her dragon guardian landed. She was brought back out of thought when she heard her mother say, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Kagome answered as she jumped off the dragon's back.

"Your father pushed you to far so you fell off of Yumi and passed out." Her mother explained.

"You don't have to continue your training." Her father added.

"Thanks…I'm still not feeling well so I'm going to go take a bath and go to slep." Kagome said.

"Ok, let us know if you need anything." Her mother offered.

"Ok, good night." She told them before she turned to Yumi and said, "don't worry I can walk…stay here till my parents tell you otherwise." before leaving.

Once Kagome was far away enough the dragon turned to both dragons and said, "She did not deserve to have her memory altered."

"She is our daughter and we'll do what we see fit…now leave us and go watch her." Lord Higurashi ordered.

"Yes my lord." The dragon growled.

Meanwhile Kagome pulled her arrow head off of the arrow before she slid it across her wrist. She watched as her blood slipped out and onto the floor. _'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so depressed.' _She thought before she went to sleep with two bleeding wrists.

**A/N: for those of you who did get it, it is night time of the same day before Kagome was taken in the morning. REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Soon a month passed and Kagome continued to cut herself. She would wake up crying every morning not knowing why. Every day she was to train and plan her wedding. Meanwhile Inuyasha moved back in with his parents unable to stay at the house he once shared with his former lover. He had just gotten up and left Kikiyo and her parents to plan the wedding while he walked over to Sango's house. When he got their he knocked and was greeted by Sango, "Hey Inuyasha…how's it going?"

"How do you think?" he bit back.

"You up for a drink man?" Miroku asked.

"No…just came to let you guys know that I'd be out for awhile and if the sult come looking for me tell her to fuck off." Inuyasha said before he took off.

"We need to get Kagome back." Sango said as she closed the door.

"Yeah, but we can't enter the eastern lands without a pass." Miroku said.

"I wonder how Kagome is doing." Sango asked.

Inuyasha walked into his old home and went straight to her room. Nothing had been moved since she had been taken. He walked over to her bed and saw a piece of paper with a ribbon tied to it. When he pulled it out he saw a silver necklace that had a heart charm. He turned to read the note and read, _'To the love of my life.' _Inuyasha opened the locket and found a picture of each of them on each side of the heart.

'_Kagome…Kagome why haven't you come back…are you alright?' _he thought as he placed the necklace on and hide it from view.

'_Inuyasha…help me…help me stop.' _Kagome's voice rang in his head.

Inuyasha ran off back to his mother in hopes he would be able to see Kagome again. Meanwhile Kagome sat by the pound just outside the village of dragons when she heard footsteps. She quickly got up and said, "Should you be a dragon show yourself to the princess of the east."

Within seconds a dragon with pointed ears and a star on her forehead appeared. She had long black hair and deep pools of brown for eyes. As she got closer she said, "I am sorry my lady but I thought I had caught the scent of blood."

"It is nothing now leave me be." Kagome ordered.

"My lady it is not safe for you to be alone." The dragon protested.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Saya my lady." She answered.

"Very well…Saya my you please take me to Yumi." Kagome requested.

"I'm sorry my lady but she is deep within our village. you will not be safe." Saya answered.

"I am not weak now take me." Kagome ordered as she began to force her to change.

"Yea my lady this way." Saya replied as she tried to stop the changes. _'She's the one…she can free our queen.' _She thought.

'_I'm going to get some answers now.' _Kagome thought as she began to heal the cuts on her wrist.

Kagome was led to the back and oldest part of the village. there she was stared at by all of the dragons. Just as they reached the main and biggest house two dragons stopped in front of the two and said, "You are not allowed here."

"I must speak with Yumi so move." Kagome ordered.

When neither responded Kagome felt something trying to knock her out and within a blink of an eye the dragons that had stood in front of her were now in the sky flying in their dragons form. Kagome then turned to the others and said, "Would anyone else like to try what they did?"

"Enough! Enter or be gone!" a dragon's roar was heard.

All the surrounding dragons quickly entered the main hall which left Saya and Kagome to enter last. Once Kagome entered the doors were slammed shut and she quickly took to Yumi's side. As Kagome walked over to the silver dragon she heard Yumi ask, "What are you doing here? You must leave."

"I'm confused, frustrated, and beyond depressed…the last thing I need is to be ordered around like some dog." Kagome hissed as her aura began to build in to a dark, deadly one.

"So…I was right…what is it you want of me." Yumi stated which surprised all of the other dragon's.

"The truth…and in return I shall remove the curse my ancestors placed o n you." Kagome answered.

"But how did you know? How did you know that we knew the truth?" Saya yelled.

"I may be confused but I'm not stupid…what other reason could there before my families diminishing power." Kagome replied calmly.

"But how can you, a mere child, lift the curse of our queen." A male's voice was heard.

"Because I two have dragon's blood in my vines…and the blood that course through my vines is that of the princess of dragons." Kagome explained.

"If you knew all this then how can you not remember your life?" Yumi asked.

"Because every time I try to remember I just get so depressed and start slitting my wrists." Kagome answered.

"Very well then…I shall tell you the night of the full moon. Until then you should return to your parents before they being to worry." Yumi stated.

"Fine." Kagome said before leaving.

Kagome had ran all the way back to the castle knowing that she was already late for dinner. She had just walked into the dining room and was surprised to see that they had guests. Kagome stood up straight and asked, "Who are our guests?"

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Tirosho and Hojo." Her mother answered.

"Hojo is hear so that he can get to know you, his future wife." Her father answered.

"oh, um it is a pleasure." Kagome said as she walked over to them.

"We will have diner with Hojo's parents…you two will eat in privet at the garden." Her mother said.

"Very well…this way Hojo." Kagome said.

"They d make a good couple." Mrs. Tirosho said once the two were gone.

While Kagome tried to keep some distance between the two of them, he kept moving closer to her by force. Once they reached the garden Kagome sat down and waited for him to join her. Finally when the silence got to her she asked, "So do you come from a noble family?"

"Yeah, my parents and your parents are great friends." Hojo answered.

"I see…are you in high school?" Kagome replied.

"No, I just graduated." He said and before Kagome could say anything else he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm already out of high school." She answered easily. _'Wait…am I?' _she thought as she began to get a headache.

"I see…listen do you want to go and lay down for a while." He offered as he placed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled before standing up.

"Come back here…we're going to et married so that means I get to touch you when I want, where I want, and there's nothing you can do about it." Hojo told her as he pulled her to him before slamming his lips to hers.

While Hojo began to force himself on her the necklace she had found began to glow and that was when she began to remember everything. _'No…Inuyasha…Sango…Miroku…help me.' _She thought. She was brought back out of thought when she felt her shirt ripped open. When realization dawned on her, she quickly fought back and threw him off of her while yelling, "Get away from me!"

"You little worthless bitch!" Hojo yelled in furry as he got up with a piece of glass a hand.

"Stay away from me." Kagome hissed as she tried to cover herself.

"Come here." He ordered as he showed her the piece of glass.

'_I can't control my power any more…I can't even use my energy…I'm drained.' _She thought as she got up and said, "No…now stay the fuck away from me." She hissed.

Without another word Hojo threw his self at Kagome and began to cut both her cloth and her to get her to undress. By the time the parents had come to check on all of the noise they found a bleeding Kagome and Hojo on the floor holding his balls in pain. Kagome turned to her mother and said, "Keep him away from me."

"I'm sorry dear…but this is the only way to keep you from that hanyou." Her mother said.

"You will later realize that it was for the best." Her father added.

"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled as he began to cry in not only pain but grief.

"Stay away from her!" a giant roar was heard.

Soon Kagome was completely surrounded by both the cursed and the loyal dragons. Kagome looked up and saw Saya with a blanket that was meant to cover her up. She was brought back to reality when she heard her father order, "Move aside."

"No…my people and I are done with your orders. We are moving back to our original home." Yumi growled.

"But you cannot take our daughter." Lady Higurashi said.

"I never wanted this life…I never wanted the life I had before I moved in with Inuyasha. Hell I never wanted to even live." Kagome's cold voice was heard. "Now all I want more then anything in the world is to be by Inuyasha's side. Stay the hell away from m e or I'll kill you myself." She finished before she turned to Yumi and released the curse with the last bit of energy she had left. _'Inuyasha…I love you.' _Were her last thought before she passed out and entered a world of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sango and Miroku walked quietly as they were being shown to the garden where they were going to talk with the Lord and Lady Higurashi about giving Kagome a later front them. Once they were left alone Sango took a step forward and said, 'We must ask for a favor."

"And what may that be?" Lord Takahashi asked.

"We have a letter for Kagome that we were hoping you could give her at the ball." Miroku answered.

"We cannot give her anything." Lady Takahashi stated in a sad tone.

"But why not?" Sango asked.

"Because you tow and our son has been erased from her memory." Lord Takahashi answered.

Sango would have fallen to the floor in tears if it weren't for Miroku who had caught her as she couldn't help but cry. _'How could they? How can they take away my best friend and expect me to move on? How?!' _she thought as she cried. She slowly calmed down when she heard Miroku's cold voice ask, "And you allowed this? Does Inuyasha eve know?"

"There was nothing we could do…my son shall not know…it will save him from the pain and rage he will feel should he find out." Lady Takahashi answered.

"Hold your tongue should you wish to keep it." Lord Takahashi growled.

"Then cut my damn tongue out because nothing you can do will hurt compared to the pain in my heart!" Sango yelled.

"Please dear…I know it's hard but your friend would not want you to grief…" Lady Takahashi said but was interrupted by Miroku. "Your right she would want us to fight to get her back."

"You will do no such thing!" Lord Takahashi growled.

"I WILL GET MY BEST FRIEND BACK!!!" Sango yelled as she pulled away from Miroku.

Before anything else could be said or yelled there was a sudden gust of wind before a silver dragon was seen land in the garden. What shocked them all however was that the dragon before them was holding a passed out, bleeding Kagome with in its jaws. They watched as the dragon carefully placed Kagome down and covered her with its large wings before it was heard say, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"What do you think Inuyasha? Should it e a regular pink or peal pink?" Kikiyo asked.

"Well I think we're done for the day…my father wanted to give my brother something." Sesshomaru said as he noticed his brother eyes bleeding into a red color.

"Very well we can meet for lunch tomorrow." Kikiyo said.

"That would be nice…we can have lunch at our garden but if you would please excuse us." Rin said as she also picked up on it.

"Bye." Inuyasha said before walking out.

As soon as he was outside he ran and followed the very familiar scent. _'Kagome…you better be safe.' _He thought as he allowed his demon blood to take control. They watched him take off, Rin turned to her mate and said, "something is wrong."

"Yes, we must hurry before my brother does something he'll regret later." Sesshomaru growled.

'I just hope everyone is safe." Rin said.

When she received no answer the dragon roared and growled out, "Where is Inuyasha!" once more.

"I do not know what business you have with my son but you will leave my lands." Lord Takahashi growled as he drew his sword.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Who are you?" the dragon asked as it noticed the two who seemed to e getting closer.

"We are her friends…please I can heal her." Miroku answered.

Before the dragon could reply or say anything everyone grew quiet when they heard Kagome whisper out, 'Inuyasha.' They watched as she began to wake up an look around. Kagome tried to get up only to be told, "Your wounds are too deep and will reopen should you move."

"Yumi? Where am I?" Kagome asked as sleep began to over welled her once more.

"Kagome…let Miroku heal you!" she heard Sango's voice yell out to her.

"Yumi…please…let them…" Kagome was never able to finish as she passed out once more.

Before anyone could move or do anything they felt the presence of a strong demonic aura. Inuyasha walked in and found a dragon holding his Kagome while she slept, a very worried Sango and Miroku and two very shocked parents. Before the dragon could say anything Inuyasha was heard say, "Get away from her…Yumi…lift your wing up." In such an evil voice that it shocked his parents.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in her sleep when she felt his aura closer.

Doing what she was told to do, Yumi lifted her wing and allowed Inuyasha to pick Kagome up before she changed into her human form. After looking over all of her and finding the scent of another male all over her his eyes turned into a deeper red as two purple strikes appeared on his face. Inuyasha then looked up at the dragon in her human form and asked, "What the hell happened to her?!"

"Her memories were barely returned to her. The man she was to marry tried to take her by force but when her parents saw they merely allowed it. She is drained of all her energy after she fought and released me from my curse." Yumi explained.

"You mean to tell me this girl is the reincarnation of Midoriko?" Lord Takahashi asked.

"Yes, however you have failed me…how dare you try to separate these two when fate had then formed to be with one another." Yumi growled.

"Miroku can you heal her?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Miroku both ran over to the two and hoped that everything would be alright. Miroku had managed to heal all of her wounds and bruises but her body had refused to accept the energy he wanted to lend her. Once he was done, he turned to Inuyasha and said, 'let's take her home."

"All of us are going home." Inuyasha growled.

"When she wakes up please bring her to me…I must speak with her about her blood." Yumi stated.

"Very well then…let's go." Sango said.

But before Inuyasha's parents could stop them Yumi stood in their way. And began to transform. Once they were back at home, Inuyasha went straight to his room and laid her down. Once he was sure she was going to stay asleep he walked out to meet with Miroku and Sango. Miroku and Sango were glad to see that Inuyasha turned back to his regular self once he had entered his house. They were brought back to reality when they heard his ask, "Sango do you still have some energy pills and that other shit you gave her the first time?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get there that fast." Sango answered.

"Ok, Miroku stay with her and if you can put a barrier around the house…come on Sango lets go." Inuyasha said as he allowed her to get on his back.

"Ok…please be careful Miroku." Sango said before Inuyasha ran off.

'_Kagome please don't give up.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran faster then he had ever ran before.

Kagome walked through the darken forest not knowing what she would find or who she would see. _'Where the hell am I? Inuyasha get me out of here.' _She thought as she continued to walk without even realizing that she had just walked into some clearing. Before she could take another step forward she froze at what had appeared in front of her. There was a body, crushed by that of a dragons body and the cried of a child could be heard. _'I have to help.' _Kagome thought as she began to move.

As Rin and Sesshomaru appeared in front of the giant best, Kagome froze and watched as they began to talk with the infant in Rin's arms. Why can't they see me?' Kagome thought before she yelled, "Sesshomaru! Rin! Help!"

"they can't hear you…this is nothing but a memory." A voice was heard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kagome yelled.

"Follow the path of blood and you will find…but be warned…should you take another path you will lose your mind." The voice told her as it faded away.

'_What the hell did I get myself into?' _Kagome thought as she waited for the right path she was suppose to take to appear.

Kagome walked down the path doing her best to not wonder off the track. She had cone close to getting off track when a voice that spoke in Inuyasha's tone of voice called to her. Her heart had told her that that wasn't her Inuyasha when her body wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms. As she allowed her tears to follow down her face she stayed on the path and awaited what it was she needed to do or see. Kagome soon arrived at a clearing where a waterfall could be seen with flowers surrounding the edge of the pound. She was brought out of thought when she heard the same voice say, "That must have been hard for you…to turn your back to the voice of your future mate."

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" Kagome hissed as she turned around to face the person.

There before her was a dragon in its human form with the royal markings. Kagome couldn't believe her beauty and was amazed at the girls power. However she smiled and said, "My name is Kinata…I was Yumi's daughter and protector. You must now choose what you wish to be little one."

"What I must be?" Kagome repeated as she stared at Kinata with uncertain eyes. _'What the hell am I going to do now?' _Kagome thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Sango asked quietly as she stayed warped in Miroku's arms.

"She used up to much energy. She needs a lot of rest." Miroku explained as he held her in his arms.

"But it didn't take her this long the last time." Sango replied.

"Yes but last time she didn't use up all of it…she still had more that she hadn't known about." Miroku explained.

"So now what is Inuyasha going to do with the stuff in the room when she's not even awake. I mean its been what…two hours since he won't in there. What is he doing?" Sango asked as she looked up to see Miroku.

"Trust him…he will save her and she will wake up soon." Miroku said.

"I know…I just can't help but worry." Sango said.

Inuyasha watched as her skin grew in color and as her heart rate increased. He had gotten her sleeping form to drink the green tea with the one energy pill. _'Please just wake up.' _He thought as he used his aura to surround her. Inuyasha then reached for a blade and turned to her sleeping body. _'I'm sorry love…but if you're my mate by blood then you'll wake up soon and take me to the bastard's that hurt you.' _He thought as he opened her mouth and placed his now bleeding wrist over her mouth to allow part of his energy and power go into her through his blood.

Kagome stood waiting for an answer, this girl had yet to explain anything to her. _'Who the hell does she think she is? I want to be with Inuyasha.' _She thought angrily before she said, "if you're not going to explain anything then show me the way out."

"You are a hanyou…you became a hanyou when my blood replaced the blood you had lost when my body nearly crushed you." Kinata began. "However because you will mate with a hanyou as well you will have a chance to become a full demon." She explained.

"And I have to choose if I will become a full dog demon or full dragon." Kagome replied.

"Yes." Kinata answered.

"But isn't there a way we can be the same?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but he must be near to listen to what he has to do." Kinata answered.

"No, I don't want him here; I will not allow him to enterer a place where he is in danger." Kagome hissed a she felt her power return to her.

"Then will you allow me to speak with him through you?" Kinata asked.

"Fine but only tell him what you must and then come straight back." Kagome said.

'I must please ask you to stay within the water until I return. You might lose control and might kill anyone you see." Kinata said before she disappeared.

Inuyasha had just finished cleaning his wound when he felt moment slowly but surly he saw as Kagome opened her eyes. However he had no idea that the person waking up was not his Kagome. Once her eyes were completely open she looked up at the hanyou and said, "We must speak." before he could even say anything.

"Where's Kagome?" He growled as he tightened his hold on her body.

"Resting…she has asked me to explain the steps you must take to become what she will become." Kinata answered calmly.

"Speak and get Kagome back here." He ordered.

"After you two mate you must stay by her side at all times until she chooses a form. Once she has chosen her form she will tell you and before she changes you and her must make your aura's same as one so that you are changed to be the same in looks, strength and power." Kinata explained.

"Why would she have to choose from…she's a human." Inuyasha growled.

"She has to chose because in reality she is a dragon/miko hanyou and soon she and you will be stronger than any demon alive." Kinata answered.

"Bring her back." Inuyasha growled.

Just as Kagome's body went limp once more, Inuyasha heard a loud crash and gently put Kagome down to go see what was going on. Inuyasha walked out to find Sango on the floor bleeding and Miroku fighting against both of Kagome's parents. Inuyasha quickly jumped in and pushed both her parents before h e turned to Miroku to make sure he was alright. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "You have to get the girls out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked as he blocked one of their attacks.

"I'll hold them off…now get them out of here." Miroku answered.

Without another word, Inuyasha picked Sango up before he ran to get Kagome. _'you better not die Miroku.' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped out the window with both girls in hand. Miroku had just placed a barrier around them to keep them in place. Once Inuyasha was gone he lowered the barrier and said, "Good, now it's just us."

"What makes you think you an untrained monk like you can beat us very skilled and trained miko and monk." Kagome's father asked.

"I can because I will protect my friend at any cost." Miroku answered as he began to build up energy.

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes, I would die protecting them but this isn't the case…back down or you will die." Miroku said as he allowed his true power to show.

Both lady and lord Higurashi took a step back at the amount of spiritual power this boy had. It was evenly matched with theirs and they both knew that this would be a good challenge. However that did not stop them from letting out their own energy. _'Umm…they may be stronger than me together but they have no idea who my father or who my teacher were.' _Miroku thought as he heard Lord Higurashi say, "Now you will know the true power of the east."

"If this is all then no wonder you lost your daughter for so long."Miroku shot back.

"How dare you!" Lady Higurashi yelled.

"We love our daughter!" Lord Higurashi added.

"Yeah so much so that you let some guy force himself on her and almost rape her." Miroku said.

And so it began, the fight between the monks and miko began. Meanwhile Inuyasha had just landed near the water's edge. He had taken Sango and Kagome to their spot and waited for them to wake up. After growing tired of waiting, Inuyasha kneeled by Kagome's side and said, "Sorry love but I have to help Miroku." Before he made a small cut that was deep enough for her to bleed. And just as he had thought, within minutes a dragon in its human from appeared and bared her fangs as she hissed, "What have you done to Lady Kagome?"

"It was the only way I could think of to call you." Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you? How do you know our Lady Dragon?" she questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm her mate." Inuyasha growled out. "What's your name."

"May name is Saya and my Lord…what is it you need?" she replied.

"Look after my mate and our friend. I have to go back and get Miroku…take the girls to my castle." He ordered.

"Do you need some assistance?" Saya asked.

"No…just get Kagome away from here…her parents are close by." He answered.

"Then wait." She relied before she let out a huge roar. Inuyasha knew that she was calling for help and sure enough just as quickly as she had arrived they arrive and joined her side. Before any could attack they heard Saya say, "This is our Lady Kagome's mate…he needs our help."

"All of you but Saya are to take Kagome and Sango to my castle and inform Yumi what is going on. Saya and I are going back to help a friend against Lord and Lady Higurashi." Inuyasha explained after they had all turned to him for orders.

And as soon as they came they were gone, Inuyasha then turned to Saya and said, "Let's go." Before he took off. As they got closer to the house they could feel an enormous amount of power. Inuyasha hoped that it was Miroku and not Kagome's parent's power that they felt. When they reached the house they found the three completely drained and Miroku fighting with Lord Higurashi in hand to hand combat. Just as Miroku had found the right timing to use a technique that his father and uncle had taught him, Lord Higurashi looked at him in shock as he felt the boys spiritual power not only increase but multiply its self by ten. Miroku let out an evil laugh and said, "My father was the famous monk who knew how to change your opponent's energy into his own. While you attack and I blocked ai changed and molded your energy to make it my own."

"Damn." Inuyasha said.

"So you're the bastard's son…funny I killed your father and now I'll kill you. That piece of trash will no longer live on once you have died" Lord Higurashi yelled.

"Fuck you!" Miroku yelled as he easily blocked his attack and threw him so that he would land by his wife's side. Before either one could move a very powerful barrier was formed around the two. "I should kill you…but I won't…I'll let Kagome do that." Miroku said as he stood still.

"That little bitch won't get a chance to kill anyone. Naraku will have her and soon he will rule all of the lands." Lady Higurashi said.

"Their puppets!" Saya growled as the bodies began to turn into poisonous gases.

"Saya stay back…Miroku's aura doesn't recognize you so you might be purified." Inuyasha ordered as he began to walk over to Miroku.

With the last bit of strength he had Miroku completely purified the gases and lowered the barrier. After words he turned to Inuyasha and said, "Told you I could handle it." before he passed out.

"Stupid idiot." Inuyasha growled as he caught him before he hit the ground.

"We must inform Queen Yumi…Naraku is the demon that was always longed for Queen Yumi's power." Saya said as she kept back.

"Don't worry his completely drained…but your right so let's get going." Inuyasha said.

"Well then, I can take us." Saya stated.

Once Saya had taken to her dragon form Inuyasha jumped on and made sure that Miroku would not fall. Once that was done Saya took to the sky and flew as fast as she could to inform her Queen of Naraku's return. If it really was Naraku who had killed the Queen's daughter then Queen would be the one to kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"No! No! Let me go I have to help him! Miroku!" Sango yelled as they tried to hold her back.

"He was protecting you…should you got back and die his fighting would have been for nothing." Sesshomaru told her.

"No…he didn't want to lose me…but that stupid idiot never thought about how I would feel if he left me!" Sango yelled as she broke out into tears.

Sango feel to the floor in tears as she let out all of her pain, grief and anger with her tears. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Miroku and just the thought of losing him killed her inside. _'Miroku you idiot…if you die I'm going to follow you in death.' _She thought sadly as she couldn't help but cry. _'I'll follow you just to kick your ass.' _She was brought back and out of thought when she heard a voice say, "That will not bring him back dear…that will only sadden him."

"What the hell do you know!" Sango yelled in rage as she turned to face Yumi.

"I know that when you lose a loved one that dyed protecting you , you should live like they had fought for you to do. You shouldn't throw their sacrifice away." Yumi spoke as she walked over to her.

Hearing this only made Sango feel worse. Sango threw herself into Yumi's arms and cried. There was nothing else she could do as she waited for Miroku to come back to her or to be brought to her dead. Meanwhile Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She quickly sensed for anyone that might be near her to find Sango's aura's dark and depressing. Without a second thought she jumped out of bed and ran to find Sango. When she finally reached her she ignored the shocked faces around her and said, "Sango…Sango what's going on? Where's Miroku? Where's Inuyasha?"

"They're…they're…oh god Kagome." Sango said as she then fell into her arms and cried.

"They're here and just find." A voice was heard.

Both Sango and Kagome turned to see Saya and Inuyasha walking in with a passed out Miroku. While Sango ran to Miroku's side Kagome froze as she made eye contact with Inuyasha. The two seemed to have lost all sense of reality as Inuyasha moved and wrapped his arms around her. Before she could say anything she heard Inuyasha say, "don't eve leave me again…mate."

"Mate?" she replied.

"We're mate's by blood." he answered.

"Kagome…we need you to listen to this." They heard Yumi's voice say.

"No, first I'm going to heal Miroku." Kagome said as she walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"He's just sleeping…Kagome he's alright." Sango said as her tears began to die down.

"I know, here I'm going to heal him…Sango are you hurt two?" Kagome asked.

"All I have is a cut on the head." Sango answered.

"Ok…Just hold on to Miroku and close your eyes." Kagome replied.

"Alright." Sango said.

Kagome began to glow a deep blue color as she began to heal the two of them easily. She was amazed that she had complete control and could from her miko energy to whatever shape she wanted it to be. Finally after healing the two she turned to the others that waited for her to finish and said, "Who's Naraku?"

"Naraku is the demon who is responsible for my daughter's death. He attacked the eastern lands months after you were born." Yumi answered.

"Can he change forms?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that is why you must memorize each other's aura. That is the only thing he can not copy." Yumi explained.

"So what do we do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now, I go and kill the bastard and get my lands back." Kagome hissed.

"You're not going alone." Yumi growled.

"I won't be…I have Sango, Miroku, and my mate…and that's all I'll need." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha looked him in the eyes. _'It's time.' _She told him with out words.

All Inuyasha did was nod before the two began to merge their auras so that it felt as if they were one giant one. Once that was done Kagome chose their new form and began to change. Everyone covered their eyes and the two were covered in a bright light, when the light dimmed they couldn't believe what stood before them. There for all to see was Kagome and Inuyasha standing hand in hand in what seemed to be a cross over between a inu-hanyou and an dragon hanyou. Kagome had long black hair with silver tips at the end and the same dog like ears Inuyasha had. However what gave away that they weren't regular hanyou's were the demon marking and the dragon like fans and claws they had obtained.

"Kinata?" Yumi whispered.

"No, she's the one that helped me…we'll be back and don't follow us." Kagome ordered as she and Inuyasha walked over to a waking Miroku and a relieved Sango.

"I wish to aid you." Saya was heard as she approached them.

"You can come but if we tell you to retreat and to come back here then you have to listen to us." Inuyasha growled as he helped Miroku up.

"Thanks inu." Miroku said as she began to get his strength back.

"Do you still feel drained?" Kagome asked.

"I understand." Saya replied.

"No, but thanks for the help." Miroku answered.

"When are we leaving?" Sango asked.

"Once you got your weapons and armor." Kagome answered before she turned to Yumi and asked, "Do you have the fan weapons?"

"How do you know about that?" Yumi replied.

"Kinata…may I please have them to fight?" Kagome asked.

"Zen!" Yumi called.

"Yes my queen?" the small dragon replied.

"Give my daughters weapons to this girl." She ordered.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"How long will you be gone?" Lady Takahashi asked.

"I will be joining you as well brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the small group.

Kagome suddenly felt dizzy and reached to hold onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha's quickly caught her and picked her up but before he could ask her what was wrong he was thrown back by the blast of miko power while the others were unable to move. Before anyone could try anything they heard a cold voice say, "Thank you Kikiyo…Kagome…my pet how dare you think you could beat me."

"You're welcome Naraku." Kikiyo was heard as she continued to drain Kagome of her miko powers.

"Let her go!" Sango yelled out in fury.

"Shut up!" Kikiyo ordered as she knocked Sango out with a powerful blast of miko energy.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he got ready to fight.

"Don't, you've just woken." Kagome was heard as she began to fight to keep her miko energy.

Naraku slowly walked over to Queen Yumi and graced the side of her face with his pam. Yumi tried to turn away but couldn't, just like the others she was unable to move. Kagome watched as Naraku began to place his filthy hand on her. _'Don't touch my mother!' _ Her inner dragon growled as it began to take control of her. Naraku placed his lips over Queen Yumi's and said, "you taste the same as you always have…sweet and bitter."

Naraku was forced to turn his attention to Kagome and Kikiyo when he heard a loud crash. Before he could even do anything he was thrown away from Queen Yumi as he heard an enraged dragon's voice say, "Stay away from my mother you bastard."

"so the dragon princess still lives within a hanyou child. Howe pathetic." Naraku growled as he got up. "But you wouldn't want to get the child killed now would you…Kinata?" he added as he took hold of her and held a dagger to her chest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as his aura began to darken and grow.

"Queen Yumi…you chose a dragon over me and now…now you will live in torment with the fact that I forced your only daughter to be mine." He growled in anger as the two were surrounded in miasma.

"Inuyasha!" was the last thing Kagome was heard yell out before the two disappeared.

"Saya transform! Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru lets go!" Inuyasha roared as they all began to move.

Before anyone could stop him, Inuyasha took Kikiyo by the throat and threw her against the wall before taking hold of her again. Finally when he was unable to take the pain any more she yelled, "He's in her house! That's where his going to force her to be his!"

"Inuyasha we do not have time for this…we must go." His father said.

"I am going as well." Queen Yumi said.

"Stupid bitch…if I ever see you again I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled before he took off to go get Kagome back.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised when everyone but Rin and his mother joined them. They were all going to fight against Naraku and they were all going to fight to get Kagome back. Inuyasha could feel her trying to fight the sleep and he could feel her aura weaken the longer he took to get to her. _'Damn it Kagome…you better not let that bastard touch you.' _He thought as he continued to run.

Kagome was surrounded in darkness and unsure of where she was. As she walked blindly in the darkness she could hear a familiar voice calling to her, telling her to wait for him. _'Inuyasha…where are you?' _she thought as she fell to her knees and curled up into a small little ball. She had no idea that she how to fight back to get back to the one she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Naraku sat at the throne enjoying his victory over the lands and his old lover. He was brought out of thought when a demon with violet cold eyes and a feather in her hair walked in. before she could say a word Naraku asked, "What is it Kagura?"

"It seems they did not hold back, but the moment we are outnumbered by one hundred demons." She answered.

"Have Kanna round up a thousand more." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Kagura said as she turned to leave.

"Kagura." He called just as she was about to leave.

"Yes Lord Naraku?" she answered.

"After words bring me my pet." He ordered as he stared at her.

"Of course my lord." Kagura said before finally walked out.

Kagura walked out and began to do what she was ordered to do. She hated her lord but their was nothing she could do. After she had made sure Kanna had done her job she walked in to find the poor girl curled up in a ball and in a deep sleep. She walked over the girl and began to slap her awake not knowing that she was just going to make matters worse.

Kagome had been close to reaching Inuyasha and being able to talk to him when she felt someone pulling her out of her deep sleep. Before she came out of her sleep she used up most of her strength and connected with Inuyasha only to yell out, _'help!' _before she woke up. Once she snapped her eyes open she blasted Kagura off of her and ran out in search of Inuyasha. Just as he had turned back to see if she was being followed she was caught as she heard a cold voice say, "Where do you think you're going my pet?"

"Let me go." She hissed as she tried to get free.

"Now, now, we'll be alone soon. First we must make an appearance to our people." He growled as he slammed her against the wall. "Unless you want to make them wait." He added in a husky voice.

"I said let go!" she yelled before he was thrown back and slammed against the opposite wall with a huge amount of miko energy.

Once he was off of her Kagome used her new hanyou speed to run away and in the direction of Inuyasha's aura. Just as she had turned a corner she ran into a small girl dressed in all white. She held a mirror in her hand as she stared at her with an emotionless face. Before Kagome knew it she had no control over her body as she walked back to Naraku's side. Upon seeing her return with Kanna, Naraku grinned and said, "Thank you Kanna…you may leave u s. Oh and tend to Kagura." He ordered.

"What the hell is she?" Kagome asked as she began to gain control once more.

"She is a very powerful child that took me years to create. Now, shall we eat?" he replied as he dragged her to the dining room.

'_Inuyasha please hurry.' _She thought as she felt a sharp object dig slightly into her over her heart.

Inuyasha had just killed off another one of Naraku's follower when another one attacked him. They had been trapped when they grew closer to the castle. Every time he tried to move forward he was thrown back. Just as Inuyasha landed by his brother's side he yelled out, "God fucking damn it! How many of these asswholes do I have to fucking kill to get to my fucking mate!!! Wind Scar!"

"Inuyasha you have to go on ahead, you and d Sango and Miroku leave these weaklings to use." Sesshomaru spoke as he fought alongside his father.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she was thrown away from Miroku and into a coward of demon's.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"you three hurry up and get one of my back…we must hurry!" Saya growled as he began to transform.

Once the three were on, they took off to Naraku's castle. They had no idea that they were going to need all the strength they had to defeat Naraku. Kagome sat and watched as Naraku ate his dinner. Kagome would not touch one piece of it and would not even bother to make conversion. Finally when Naraku grew tired of it, he stood up and grabbed her by the hair. The moment Naraku took hold of her was the moment she attacked him and stood up to look at him. Kagome looked at Naraku in the eyes and said, "Don't ever touch me again."

"How…how can you have so much power!" Naraku yelled in anger as she began to walk away.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at Naraku who was now standing up. "Naraku the power that I have now is not mine but that of my mate's…you will never have me or Queen Yumi. Lave my lands and never return."

"No! I will have you!" Naraku yelled as a demonic barrier went up and around the castle while caused Kagome to weaken. "Now enough of this crap…you're going to be mine." Naraku growled as he stepped closer to her.

"Stay away." Kagome growled back as she bared her fangs and fletched her claws.

"You think you can stop me? I will have you and I will rule these lands." Naraku growled as he moved to stand right behind her. Naraku grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck and slammed her against the wall before adding, "You are mine and mine alone."

"I belong to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she broke Naraku's barrier.

As they neared the castle they watched the barrier shatter from the inside out. Inuyasha and Saya were able to hear Kagome's loud cry for help. Both Saya and Inuyasha fastened their speed in hopes of reaching Kagome in time. Kagome jumped out of the way and over Naraku only to lad at the corner of the room. She was covered in both Naraku's and her own blood but she didn't care. _'Inuyasha where are you?' _she thought as she staid where she was.

"It seems you have cornered yourself my pet. Are you finally ready?" Naraku growled out in lust.

"No, Naraku if you don't leave then you will die…I do not want to be responsible for your death." Kinata's voice was heard.

"Stupid brat." Naraku growled as he pinned Kagome's hands above her head. "I will take you with me should I die." He added before he slammed his lips over hers.

Using the last of her physical, mental and miko energy, Kagome threw Naraku off of her only to fall to the floor in pain. She had gone beyond her limit and her only hope now was for Inuyasha to show up and help her. She was brought out of thought when she heard Naraku say, "Now that you're weak I can stop holding back."

"Worthless bastard!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up.

Quicker than he had moved before Naraku picked her up and slammed her once more against the wall. As Kagome began to yell in pain she was silenced by Naraku's lips over hers. Naraku quickly took advantage of her opened mouth and forcefully sliped his tongue into her mouth. Before Naraku could continue to force himself on her, ht was thrown off of her and threown to the other side of the room. As he got up he heard an enraged Inuyasha growl out, 'Keep our hands off my mate."

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?" a worried Sango asked as she placed her weapon down to look after Kagome.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?" Kagome said before she passed out.

"Kagome!" Saya yelled.

"What did you do to my mate?" asked a very pissed off Inuyasha as he pulled out his weapon. "

"Stupid wench allowed my blood to fall on her wounds…my blood is nothing more than toxic poisons that will kill any full blooded demon in hours." Naraku explained as he stood up to fight.

"I'll heal her." Miroku said, only to find that he couldn't purify the poisons.

'_Damn it…I'm not risking her life.' _Inuyasha thought as he turned his back to Naraku and walked over to Kagome's body. "Sango, Miroku, Saya…block whatever attacks he throws at us…I'm healing my mate first."

And just as they were told Miroku and Sango began to fight alongside Saya who had starred to fight. While the four fought, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and opened her mouth. He left some of his blood drip into her mouth to help fight off the poisons in her system. Once that was done he laid her back down and turned to fight. _'Damn it…I should have taught her how to access her true hanyou power.' _He thought angrily before he joined the fight. Just as Naraku had thrown Sango and Miroku back, Inuyasha had jumped in and knocked him back before growling, "I'm going to kill you."

"Ha, a weak hanyou will not destroy this Naraku! Kagura! Kanna get in here!" Naraku yelled as he surrounded himself in miasma.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she attacked their new enemies.

"I will not lose her…I refuse to lose again!" Naraku yelled as he began this attack on Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha and the other began their own battle, Sesshomaru and h s father grew closer to the castle where they knew they would find the main battle. No one knew what the outcome would be or who would come out victorious but one things that the two inu demons knew was should they fail they would finish the job.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Kagome had been in a peace full dream when Inuyasha and herself were living together and were talking about a family. He had his arms around her waist in a very protective manner. She had no idea why she was wearing a white dress but she didn't care, as long as she was with her Inuyasha it didn't matter. It wasn't until he had been pulled away from her when she noticed her once white dress was covered in her lovers' blood. Kagome looked up and said, "Inuyasha your bleeding!" as she tried to heal him.

"Kagome…you have to help me." Inuyasha said.

"I know, just hold on! Damn it! Why won't my miko powers work?!" she yelled in pain as she watched him slowly fade away.

"Help me Kagome." Was the last thing before he complete faded away.

"No!" Kagome yelled. In that instant Kagome woke up and quickly looked around to see where she was. She ignored Saya as she tried to make sure that the love of her life was still alive. Kagome fear filled face soon became to that of an enraged one. One she had found Inuyasha she saw him beat up and covered in blood. "Get away from him!" Kagome yelled before she stood up and blasted Naraku away from Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Sango's pain filled voice was heard as she tried to reach Miroku.

"Saya get Sango!" Kagome ordered as she went to help Miroku first.

Kagome used her miko powers and stopped the attack before she stood in front of the two demons. Kagome quickly recognized the two demons and let out a warning growl. Kagura began to laugh while the girl dressed in white began to use her mirror. "You think we're afraid of you? Kanna will have control over your body and I will be able to make you watch your friend's death."

"You honestly think I'll fall for that once again?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to walk forward to stand right in front of Kanna's mirror.

"Kanna…stop her now." Kagura hissed.

"I cannot…the mirror will not obey me." Kanna answered calmly.

"You both are badly mistaken." Kagome hissed before she completely purified the two.

"Miroku…you and Sango get out of here." Kagome said as she healed the two

"Kagome…we're not…" Sango began only to be interrupted by Kagome yelling, "No! Saya take them to Sesshomaru!"

As they left they felt the tension increase as Kagome began to call for all of her power. She was going to end it and she was going to kill Naraku. As her fury sky rocketed everything that was broken and still in one piece began to lift into the air. As Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side she said, 'you no good, low life bastard. How dare you hurt him." As she began to lose all control.

"Kagome…Kagome stay in control." Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes on Naraku.

"No, let the bitch lose it…that way she'll be easier to kill…isn't that right Yumi?" Naraku stated coldly.

Queen Yumi and the two inu demons stepped out of the shadows and into view. Before they could get any closer Kagome put up a barrier and threw Inuyasha into it with them before she said, 'he's mine to kill." In such a tainted voice that it surprised Inuyasha.

"I have no use for you…now die!" Naraku yelled as he attacked Kagome had on.

"Don't you think for one minute that you can touch me with your filthy hands." Kagome hissed as she effortlessly moved out of his touch.

"You're nothing more than a pathetic creator that was created by mistake. You deserve to die!" Naraku raged.

"I may had been created to be what I am now…but at least I'm not as pathetic as you are." She hissed as she blocked his every attack.

"Kagome! Damn it Kagome let me out!" Inuyasha yelled in rage as he tried to break through the barrier.

"She won't hear you…she's allowed her dragon blood and her blood take complete control." Yumi stated.

"All we can do now is watch." Sesshomaru added.

'_Damn it Kagome…you stupid, stubborn wench.' _He thought as he watched her fight. Kagome had been doing nothing but doge and block all of Naraku's attacks. Every time he would try to get her from behind she would easily throw him and slam him against the wall. After a while of toying with him, she decided to end things, so she turned to Naraku and said, 'I'm done playing games."

"Who's playing? I'll kill you, then your mate, and then I'll finally have Yumi to myself." Naraku growled.

Before Naraku could even make his move, Kagome took him by the throat and dug her claws into his throat and growled out, "I was playing with you, you dumb ass…but now, now I get to kill you."

"You may kill me but that will only harm the ones you love." He growled back.

Kagome turned back to her friends and family, it pained her to even think about losing any of them, so with a regretful choice she dropped Naraku and made a huge white in the wall before turning back to Naraku. Before she was able to get her hold on him again, Naraku had managed to deeply wound her. Once she had him by the throat for the last time, she turned to those who watched and said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she was threw them out of the building while purifying and destroying Naraku once and for all.

As the seven of them got up they watched as the entire room they had just been in collapsed. Sesshomaru and his father both had to hold back Inuyasha from running into the falling building. Sango fell to her knees in tears while Miroku held her up. Queen Yumi roared in despair as she lost yet again another daughter. As the smoke began to clear and the rest of the dragons that had fought alongside them began to show up, Inuyasha broke free and ran off. _'Dan it Kagome…you better be alive…you can't leave me.' _Inuyasha thought as he began to dig through the rubble.

Soon Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and the other dragon's bean to help them find Kagome's body. As the sun began to set they still hadn't found any trace of Kagome. Just as Inuyasha had closed his eyes he heard her voice crying, begging him to help her. Inuyasha opened his eyes and began to dig faster and just as the last ray of light had faded into the night, Inuyasha found Kagome with a piece of pipe going through her stomach. It wasn't until Kagome yelled out in pain that everyone realized that she had been found. Kagome opened her eyes slightly and smiled when she found herself looking up at her lover. "It's about time love." She mumbled in pain.

Inuyasha smiled back at her before he growled out, "Stupid wench…you better not leave me."

"I'll try." The last thing she said before she passed out as her whole body went limp.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Sango said as she began to apply pressure to Kagome's wound.

"We need to wrap the wound." Miroku added.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to surround his aura around Kagome.

Slowly but surely they watched as Kagome's wounds began to heal themselves. Her wound was glowing a deep blue as she used Inuyasha's energy to heal herself. Once that was done everyone went their own ways. Inuyasha shocked his brother, father and friends when he announced that he was going to stay there in the eastern lands to help being back order. Sango and Miroku however went back just to inform their parents that they were going to help Inuyasha. Once they were gone, Inuyasha placed Kagome in one of the bed rooms before walking out and into the village. As soon as he was seen he was attacked, but all he did was jump out of way and onto the roof before yelling out, "Stop it! I'm here to help!"

"He lies! Kill the demon!" a man was heard.

"Kill the demon!" others joined in.

"Would you shut up! I am Kagome's mate and the Lord of these lands'!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his sword. "And she is badly wounded; she killed Naraku and now lays in a deep sleep. I will help with what I can." He added.

"My Lord, homes are torn and some of our building have been destroyed." A women cried.

As Inuyasha began to work on his lands he realized that his father did all this everyday for his people. Days passed and Kagome still hadn't woken up, her wounds were healed and her body seemed perfectly healthy, however her heart beat was slow and she looked pale. Inuyasha sat by the side of the bed as he slept by her side. When Sango and Miroku had arrived they had to take up helping while he stayed at Kagome's side. Just as he had fallen asleep, Kagome began to open her eyes. She looked around the room before asking, "Where the hell am I?"

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he looked up to find Kagome sitting up and stretching in bed. Inuyasha quickly pushed her back down and growled out, "Stay down…you need your rest."

"I'm fine now tell me where the fuck am I?" Kagome hissed in anger.

"Your in our lands now stay put while I get you something to eat." Inuyasha growled back as he tired to get her to submit.

"Our lands?" Kagome repeated.

Before Inuyasha could explain anything the door was opened and a servant walked in with a tray of food. Kagome had stayed calm until she saw Sango and Miroku enter the room. Kagome jumped out of bed and tried to get to Sango only she was caught and slammed back into bed. Before she could say anything they heard Sango yell, "Inuyasha!"

"Shut up! She's been asleep for five days and I'm not going to let her get weaker! You leave the try and get out!" he growled as his eyes began to turn red.

'_I'm so stupid.'_ Kagome thought as she finally submitted to him. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around him and said, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I worried you so much."

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Well besides having enough energy to kill Naraku again and the fact that I'm hungry as hell I'm fine." Kagome answered.

"Here…eat this." Inuyasha said as he handed her the tray of food.

"Ok but while I eat you better explain why I'm back here." She told him as she began to eat.

"Well after we found you we left and Inuyasha stayed." Sango said.

"Yeah, but when we came back everything was fixed and there was order in the lands." Miroku explained.

"That's when we realized that Inuyasha had been working so hard." Sango added.

"Hey, they would've fucking slavered." Inuyasha growled.

"Anyway so when we told him that we'd take care of things he came and never left the side of your bed." Miroku said.

"Well…I guess then we should throw a party for him." Kagome said as she finished the last spoonful of food she had left.

"Feh, I'll be back." Inuyasha said before he walked out.

Kagome stared at the closed door while trying to open the link between the two of the. The longer she stayed away the more she remembered about her fight with Naraku. Before she could even continue what she was doing she heard Sango's worry filled voice ask, "Are you ok? Your eyes are going pitch black again."

"Is that how they looked when I lost control?" Kagome asked as she blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, and your claws were black." Miroku answered.

"Sorry…um can you guys give me some time to take a bath…I could really use one." Kagome asked as she lifted the tray off of her bed and placed it over by the door.

"Sure, we'll see you at lunch." Sango said as she and Miroku took the tray with them.

'_Inuyasha…could you be mad at me?' _she thought as she looked for something to wear after her bath. After looking for something to wear for twenty minutes she walked out and went into Inuyasha's closet to get some of his cloths. _'That's it, after my bath I'm going shopping.' _She thought s she walked back and into her bed room.

"You shouldn't treat her like that." Miroku told Inuyasha as he and Sango approached the enraged hanyou.

"Like what monk?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"It's not her fault…she did it to save us." Sango hissed.

"Miroku how would you treat Sango if she did the same thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd be glad she was alive." Miroku answered.

"Feh, just leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha growled as his aura began to darken.

"Fine, but you should at least tray to talk to her you jerk." Sango said before she walked off.

"I would have been mad but my anger would not make me so cold to the one I love." Miroku said before he left after Sango.

Inuyasha turned to look at the sky; the small village that was at the back of the castle was going to be made into a part of the village. Inuyasha was also lad that some of the dragons were left behind so that they could help rebuild the lands. As he looked over everything and made sure that there were no problems he turned back to look at his new home. _'Do I really belong here?' _he thought.

"No, you belong wherever it makes you happy." A sad voice answered.

Inuyasha turned around and found Kagome walking over to him. After briefly making eye contact, Inuyasha turned back to look at his people and said, "You make me happy."

"Do I…I know your mad at me and you don't even want to look at me." Kagome said as she stopped walking and stayed five feet away from her Inuyasha.

"Why? Why wouldn't you let me help you?!" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her.

'I didn't want to lose you…I wanted you to be safe." She answered as she lowered her head, "I…I wanted you to…to live." She whispered as tears ran down the said fo her face.

"Damn it Kagome…" he growled as he quickly took hold of her and said, 'I have no life if you are not with me…you are my life." As he tried to get her to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry…Inuyasha please forgive me." Kagome said as she began to cry harder.

"Shh…Kagome…please…just stop crying." He growled as he picked her up and sat up in a tree.

After Kagome had stopped crying the two sat in each other's arms just talking and planning the rest of their live together. However they were interrupted when they heard screamers and the sounds of battle at the other side of the village. the two ran only to find Sango and Miroku trying their best to get rid of the giant snake demon. As soon as the demon saw Kagome it said, 'you will make a good meal hanyou."

"Meal? Don't make me laugh…get out of my lands or die." Kagome hissed as she raised her claws.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"You really are itching for a fight?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I will devour you!" the snake demon yelled as it attacked Kagome.

Kagome quickly blocked its attack and with a single touch the snake demon was up in flames as she purified it. Once that was done, Kagome healed any and all of her people that were injured by the demon. Once that was done, Sango walked over to Kagome and said, "Well glad to see your better but you have a kingdom to rule."

"So I've noticed, but I think we can manage." Kagome replied.

"And who's we, its my turn to get some rest wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Well tough luck because I have no idea how you did things or what you already had them do." Kagome shot back.

"Can we continue this elsewhere? I am most certain that these people would like for us to leave." Miroku was heard.

"Fine, last one there is a rotten egg." Kagome yelled as she and Inuyasha took off.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku ran to catch up.

Soon the lands were completely rebuilt and everything was fine. Inuyasha and Kagome did not have their first child until Sango had her second child. They lived together and were never troubled by anymore attacks. Once Kagome had shown her true power. **A/N: and I don't believe I'm saying this…) **and they lived happily ever after.

**The End. **


End file.
